The Kaioshin Saga: Story 3: ATUII: Blue Moon
by Android Kaeli
Summary: It has been a year since Bibidi and Buu had killed nearly all of the Kaioshin, and now a mysterious Illness has come over Kibito. Can Shin find a cure before time runs out? Shoonen-ai: Kibito/Shin.
1. Prologue: Mysterious Illness

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author's Note/Warning: I'm gonna give a warning here before I go on with this fic. Most, if not all, of the chapters will contain Shoonen-ai, and perhaps even more then the last one. If you don't like Shoonen-ai, don't bother reading this fic beyond this because I don't want to hear your complaints about it. If you don't mind, or you just don't care, continue on please. Any and all flames will be used to cook my dinner for the week (yum, grilled cheese.....), and all complaints will be put with the Complaint Department (i.e., trash can).

Prologue: _Mysterious Illness_

****

One Year after _A Truth Untold_

Shin yawned as he laid down upon his soft canopy bed, his light purple hands laying perfectly behind his head as he placed both upon the feathered pillow that sat at the top of the bed. He was clad in a plain white shirt and a pair of grey pants instead of the usual Kaioshin uniform that he normally wore. That was laying somewhere on the ground, quite possibly under his bed, gathering dust. He didn't care whatsoever. He had stopped caring about that a long time ago since there was no one else other then Kibito to really care what he looked like. There was no point in keeping himself all prepped up unless he had somewhere to go or something to worry about in the universe. These things were rare and far apart, giving the God more time on his hands then he would have liked to have.

He remembered quite often the days before Buu and Bibidi had even come to Kaioshin-Kai. The days that were filled with things to do, places to be, and new people to meet almost every second of those days were gone now, never to come back. There hadn't been but a few moments that he had free time as those moments were far apart, but those times were gone now as well, and he had far more free time then he could imagine. It was during those days of long that he had other Kaioshin to talk to talk to other then his assistant although he enjoyed spending time with Kibito. He just needed other people to talk to at times even though the other was a great companion to anyone that the duo would meet.

The deity smiled as he closed his eyes, the mere thought of his assistant sent tingles down his spine and back again. He remembered the first time the two had kissed, and it had been a wonderful experience. There had been nothing else like it that he had experienced before, and quite possibly he wouldn't ever feel again. It was something wonderful, and he was glad that he could share it with someone else that he loved with all of his heart.

_Kaioshin-sama?_ A rough yet gentle voice asked inside of his head. Shin opened one eye, his smile not tapering. He knew who it was that called out to him telepathically, and he was glad that he did.

_Yes, Kibito?_ Shin wondered back just as gentle.

_Is everything alright? You have been quiet for the last couple of hours, and I was just wondering if you were okay._

_Yes, I am okay._ Shin paused for a moment as he thought about it to himself before going on. _No, wait._ _I would be even better if you were here. It would end a long day perfectly._

Hai, Kaioshin-sama. That was all that was said as Kibito broke the telepathic link between the two of them. The Kaioshin smiled even bigger, opening the other eye as he took his hands from behind his head, and turned over on his right side to be able to see his love enter.

There wasn't any other feeling that he could have felt in the last year or even longer then that. He knew that Gods of his status weren't supposed to love, but why shouldn't he? There was no one else that knew, and those that did were either dead or had no memory of a God loving his own assistant. The deity really didn't care what other people thought of the love between the two, or the things that might have or will be said towards them. As long as the two lovers were together and each loved the other more and more each day, then that was all that mattered to them.

But there was something that had been nagging Shin for the last few months. He knew that Kibito wasn't much on emotions, and when he was, he played on that emotion for as long as he wanted to, yet that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Kibito had never really told his charge about his past or the life up to the point when he had rescued the would-be East Kaioshin when the young God was only six-years old. The only inkling he had was when the other told him that he had been the assistant to the East Kaioshin before Shin, who was also the deity's father, and that after he had died, Kibito had a choice to either stay on Kaioshin-Kai or leave. _Perhaps,_ He thought to himself, _he will tell me tonight. I could always ask him if he doesn't._

A knock at the door made him jump to a sitting position, and stare at the door with wide eyes. He didn't expect Kibito to actually come to him this quickly nor did he expect him to knock. The other had always come in directly without really knocking nor did he expect him to knock. The other had always come in directly without really knocking, and smile down upon the small purple God. It seemed odd that he would do this, but it wasn't a big deal to really worry about.

"Come in, Kibito," Shin called out to him, instructing his heart to stop beating so fast. The door slowly opened, and the looming pink figure of Kibito took a step inside the room. He smiled a bit towards the God, not enough for anyone else to know that it was a smile, but at least Shin knew it was. He smiled back at the other, beckoning him to come in more then he already was. The assistant complied, closing the door behind him as he walked in more. He still was clad in the same clothing that he always wore, and the Kaioshin wondered if he slept in them or what. Course he wouldn't know since the two had never really slept in the same bed before except for one or two times, and those times were quite possibly the best few hours both had ever felt towards each other.

The other didn't have to be instructed to come towards the God more as he slowly made his way to the bed. He then crawled upon it, his body only a few short inches away from Shin's as he placed one hand at the edge of the bed while placing the other upon the Kaioshin's cheek. Shin purred slightly closing his eyes as he placed a hand upon the others, tilting his head upon that hand.

"That feels good....." He muttered, purring more.

"I know," Kibito whispered as he placed his other hand upon the deity's face. Shin opened his eyes fully, and moved them up towards the bodyguard. Both smiled softly at each other, their eyes locking together perfectly. "You're the only one I'll ever want, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Shin rubbed one of Kibito's hands, sighing happily at this moment.

"Good, because you are probably the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, perhaps my whole life."

"I...." The Kaioshin started before the other moved his right hand from his cheek, and placed a finger upon his lips.

"Don't say anything, Kaioshin-sama. Just relax. It has been a long day," Kibito mused, the deity nodding slowly as he crawled into the other lap comfortably. The other adjusted his arms so that they were now tightly around the God's waist. Shin placed his head upon the assistants shoulder, placing his hands upon his chest as he closed his eyes again, this time in a more relaxing manner. Kibito placed a cheek upon his mohawk style hair, taking in a deep breath as he leaned back just a bit to lay his back upon the wooden board that went across the end of the bed. 

The deity's relaxation didn't last long as Kibito took in a breath, raising his head ever so quickly as he coughed. Shin's eyes snapped wide open as he raised his head up, and look up at his love. He saw that his eyes were closed, and his lips were in a frown with his face even paler then before.

"Kibito, are you okay?" The God asked, a little worried about his bodyguard. He had never really seen him look as pale as he was at that moment, and didn't recall such a tint to his face when he had entered. _Perhaps he is just tired, that's all. After all, we have done so much lately despite the fact that it has been really slow around the universe in the last couple of months,_ He thought to himself as he stared at the other.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kibito answered hoarsely, slowly opening his eyes to look upon the small purple God. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He smiled the best way that he could smile. "Just lay your head back down upon my shoulder, and don't worry about me. I'm supposed to do the worrying, remember?"

"Hai, Kibito," Shin teased gently, placing his head back down upon his shoulder, sighing just a little bit. He was still a little bit worried, though. Kibito had never been one to really complain about how he was feeling when he was sick, and the deity knew when the other was sick. He could always tell by the look in his eyes, and more often then not it was just a small cold that would be over and done with the next day. Those days the two would mostly stay around the palace so that Kibito wouldn't have to do much bodyguarding even if he insisted that he was okay. 

The Kaioshin wanted so many times to give back what the other had given him ever since the two had meet so many years ago. Maybe one day he would get the chance to do so as he closed his eyes again, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

****

Sunlight poured down from Kaioshin-Kai's sun, gleaming down upon the meadows that surrounded the last remaining Kaioshin palace. The gentle breeze moved through the green grass, across the water, and through the many hills that lined the horizon of the planet. There were no other awakening souls there since whatever had been living there had been killed off a year ago when the wizard Bibidi had descended upon the highest Gods known, or unknown to many, killing off four of the five Kaioshin and thus having his own life taken by the last one and his bodyguard. If someone had come upon Kaioshin-Kai by accident, which was highly unlikely since there was no one else in the known universe that knew where the planet was, those person would not know the horror that had happened only a short time ago. Then again, the memory of the planet would quite possibly be non-existent if the remaining Kaioshin wished that no one else would know about the sanctuary.

Shin blinked his eyes open from the flooding light that came from the windows behind his canopy bed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. He looked around tiredly, his onyx eyes scanning the room as his mind began to wake up. It was then that he realized that he was now lying at the top of the bed instead of in Kibito's arms at the other end, and that he was underneath the covers. His assistant was also gone, the door open slightly ajar that indicated that he had left at some point during the night. 

The Kaioshin didn't remember being placed at the top of the bed, then again he had been in a deep sleep the whole night, and didn't feel his body being moved. It wasn't any surprise to him to find that the other had vanished during the night, sometimes coming back as soon as his charge had awoken so that he would be by his side. But, this time, Kibito didn't come rushing back when he felt Shin had come out of his sleep, but it didn't worry him at all. Not one bit.

_Kibito-san?_ Shin called out telepathically to his assistant as he threw the covers off of his body, and moved his legs over to the side of the bed. He sat there for several minutes, his hands moving to the side of the bed, awaiting the other's response. When none came, a alarm began to ring inside of his mind. Unless Kibito was asleep, he normally didn't take so long to answer; maybe a minute or so at the longest, but never several minutes on end without some sort of response.

_Kibito?_ He asked again, his bare feet sliding upon the carpeted ground around as he stood up, and began to walk towards the half opened door. His heart started to beat a little bit faster then before, his breath moving in and out of his nose with a hint of worry to it. If his love didn't answer this time, then something must be wrong. Even if there was something that Kibito was in the middle of doing, he would at least say something telepathically to let his charge know that he was okay.

_Hai?_ Came a forceful grunt into the Kaioshin's mind. Shin didn't like the way it echoed in his mind nor did he like the tone of it once he had gotten to the door, and opened it all the way.

_What took you so long to answer?_

Gomen. I must not have heard you the first time.

"Strange,"The God muttered to himself as he stood in the middle of the doorway, his head turning both ways to see if the other was there, but the corridor was empty like it always had been. _Where are you anyways?_

_In the kitchen. _

Shin nodded at this, half of the worry about where the other was went out of his body. The rest of the worry was placed on why he hadn't answered the first time around, and why did his telepathic waves seem so forced and tired at the same time. It didn't sound like the cheerful voice that he carried in him whenever his love called out to him. 

He took in a deep breath, and moved towards the left side of the corridor in which the kitchen was, attempting to gulp down whatever fears he had at the moment. Kibito probably had something on his mind, and hadn't heard him the first time just like he said. It probably wasn't anything to really worry about at this time until he knew for sure what was really wrong. That is, if anything was wrong with him, but that was something altogether.

As the God rounded the corner towards the kitchen, a strange feeling washed over him causing to quicken his pace even more so. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it felt like something was different about the way the air swirled around him or how everything was falling into place. Like there was something else inside the palace besides the deity and the assistant.

Just as he began to jog towards the kitchen, which was only a little bit further down the corridor, the figure of Kibito stumbled out of the doorway, a hand clasping onto the doorframe. He did not hear Shin's footsteps coming towards him as he leaned against the frame, his eyes closed all the way, and his face paler then it had been the night before. As Shin slowed down to a halt, he could see the crystal-like beads rolling down the other's face as he struggled a little bit for breath.

"K....Kibito?" The Kaioshin called out to him as he came to a halt just a few feet away, his eyes upon his bodyguard. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am okay?" Kibito snapped, opening his eyes, and looking down at the deity. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, his chest rising and falling very quickly. Shin set his face in a angry expression as he crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth opening to say something in return when the other raised his free hand to stop him from saying anything. "Don't say anything to that. I just need to lie down for a moment, that's all. Then I will be fine."

Shin nodded, his angry expression melting into a more softened state as he walked up to his love, uncrossed his arms, and took his hand into his. He then gently pulled him in the direction of the God's room, ready to take care of his assistant.

****

"Does this feel better?" The Kaioshin asked once he had helped Kibito lie down onto the deity's bed. It had taken several moments for Shin to actually _make_ the other lay down upon his bed when he insisted that he rather lay in one of the plush chairs in one of the many libraries in the palace. The God wouldn't have it has he ordered him to snuggle down into the feathered pillows that he slept upon every night.

"I still don't know why you insist I lie in here," Kibito grumbled, his words barely above a breath as his chest still moved up and down quickly. Shin quietly sat at the edge of the bed, running a hand through Kibito's fine hair, smiling down upon the other with a gentleness to his lips. 

"Because you don't need to. I rather have you comfortable here then on some scratchy chair." The Kaioshin's face turned serious as he slowly moved his hand down Kibito's cheek, wiping away some of the sweat that had been on his face. "What's wrong, Kibito?"

"I told you last night," Kibito paused for a moment as if to come up with some sort of excuse then went on, "I am fine."

"No you are not. You look pale as anything, and you are sweating. I don't like how you are breathing one bit either."

"You shouldn't worry about me." As the bodyguard began to sit up to get out of the bed, Shin placed a light purple hand upon his chest, indicating that he should stop. Kibito looked into Shin's ebony eyes, a frown creasing his face. He placed a hand upon the God's wrist, his eyes lowering down to his hand. "You really shouldn't worry, Kaioshin-sama. It is just another cold that will pass in due time."

"No, this isn't just another one of your colds, Kibito, and I can tell." Shin tilted his head to the side as he stared at the other. "You are sometimes pale when you are sick, but not _this _pale. And I can see it in your eyes. It is more then just a cold." He took in a deep breath as he sighed. "You must have picked up something from the last planet that we visited. Perhaps one of the village shaman can....."

"No, I don't think it was from _that_ particular planet. Maybe it was from something I ate or drank on our own Kaioshin-Kai."

"It couldn't be," The deity said, shaking his head as Kibito raised his head up. "The Dai had gotten rid of all the potentially dangerous planets and such years ago, and made it so that those certain things could never grow here again."

"You know how he was overworked with things, my love, and could have possibly overlooked something."

"True, true," Shin replied, forcing a smile. "Although I can't make you do anything today except to just lie here and rest. You deserve it."

"But...." Kibito started before Shin pushed his lips against the other's to silence him. They held the kiss for a moment before the God pulled back, grinning like a cat. "Why did you do that?"

"So you would be quiet, and do this for me. I don't want a sick bodyguard wandering around the planet."

"Hai, Kaioshin-sama."

****

****

Two Days Later

Shin stood just outside of his own room, his hands moving the door closed as he shut it as quiet as he had could. Kibito was asleep in his bed, and the deity didn't want to bother him at this time. The bodyguard had fallen into a dream-like state only a half hour before after a long tiresome day. At least, in his account. In the last couple of days, the sickness that Kibito had thought was only a minor cold had turned into something that neither knew what it was or what had caused it. He had gotten a little bit worse over the course of the last forty-eight hours, and it was worrying the God a lot more then it had a few days ago.

Shin had spent the last two nights scouring the whole sphere of Kaioshin-Kai, and into the wee hours of the morning. So far he hadn't found anything that would have caused Kibito's sudden illness although he did find some unknown plants that were growing at one side of a river several miles away from the site where the West Kaioshin's palace once stood. When asked about it, Kibito swore that he had never gone that far West before except for the times that he and Shin had gone to visit the only female Kaioshin. Besides, he had told the Kaioshin, he didn't bother eating much of the fruits that grew on the planet anyways. 

There was something odd about the timing of this mysterious sickness as well. In only a short week it would mark the one-year anniversary of Bibidi's reign of terror upon the planet that had killed four of the Kaioshin, and ultimately destroy what was left of Shin's twin sister, Keelin. Although he didn't blame Kibito for what he had done to her, he sometimes still felt the pang of her death even if she had really died many years before that. But it just seemed a little weird to him that Kibito would get this sick at this time of the year.

The Kaioshin sighed as he turned around, putting his back upon the door for a moment before bending over to pick up the tray that he had placed upon the ground so that he could close the door. He had attempted to make Kibito soup so that he wouldn't have to get up and make something himself, but he could tell that the other hadn't liked it that much even though he ate half of it. _Oh well. I can always try again later,_ Shin thought to himself as he walked down the corridor to the kitchen, ready to find something else to make Kibito a little bit better.

****

To Be Continued....

__

Author's Note II: Okay, how was that for the prologue? Suggestions? Comments? Constructive Criticism? Anything? Thoughts (you can tell me if you hated it, I won't mind)? Well, just leave a little note (a review would be nice ^_^), and I'll work on the next chappy, k? Ja'ne for now!


	2. Chapter 1: The Hidden Truth

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter One: _The Hidden Truth_

Shin paced nervously beside his bed, his hands clasped firmly behind his back as a worried look came upon his light purple face. He hadn't slept that much the night before, the early dawn already peaking over the West horizon of Kaioshin-Kai, indicating that the night was now finally over, and a new day was beginning as the light filtered through into the room from the windows behind the bed itself. And it was beginning in more ways then one. The sickness that had overcome Kibito had gotten slightly worse since the night had started many hours before, but it was still worse then it had been a couple of days before when he first noted that his bodyguard was looking ill. And he knew that it was going to last for a long time in the future.

He sighed as he stopped pacing and turned his head towards his own bed. Kibito was laying upon it, somewhere in the center of it with his back turned towards the God as he slept on his side, the blankets barely covering his towering form. The Kaioshin smiled just a bit as he walked over to the bed, and sat down onto the edge of it for a moment before he moved closer to his bodyguard. He sat near the top of his love, leaning ever so slightly over the other just to place a light purple hand upon his forehead. Shin held his open palm there for a second, feeling the warmth that filtered out from the other's skin. He frowned at his as he withdrew his hand, now lying his back upon the mattress and placing his head on the one free pillow that was not in use.

He stared up at the ceiling through the canopy on his bed, his tired eyes moving along the smooth surface. There was so much to do around the universe and not enough time to do it in. Even with any threats gone that he alone had to worry about, it still wasn't enough to deter any thoughts on his job. But, with Kibito in the condition that he was in, all of that would need to be on hold for the time being. And there was nothing else that could or would deter him from doing anything else but to make sure that his assistant got better.

Kibito stirred, his body moving ever so slightly onto his back. Shin moved his head over towards him as the other yawned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. The Kaioshin turned his body onto his side, propping his head up with one of his arms as Kibito looked towards him groggily, still not awake from sleep.

"What time is it?" The bodyguard asked dully, blinking his eyes to get rid of the sleep that still plagued his mind.

"Too early, Kibito. You need to fall back asleep so that you can get better," Shin said gently, smiling a half smile. Kibito yawned again as he sat up, the God not making any movements to actually push the other back down onto the bed. As long as he didn't do any of his normal duties there would be no problem. Any hint that the assistant was doing anything other then resting, there the Kaioshin would be, ordering him back into bed.

"No. I need to get your breakfast fixed, then I have to do the rest...."

"There is no way you are going to be doing anything other then resting, Kibito-san. You are still too sick to do anything. I can make my own breakfast, thank you."

"I'm feeling better," Kibito opted, turning his body around to face the Kaioshin as he attempted to smile the best way that he could in order to hide the actual horror of having his charge actually cook for him self again. There had been several times when he had _attempted_ to make anything besides a bowl of cereal, and those times the God had almost burnt the entire palace down. Shin looked his bodyguard's face over, staring into the still sullen eyes and the pale face that surrounded them. "Besides, Kaioshin-sama, you shouldn't really worry about me. It's not my place to be looked after when I am supposed to be looking after _you_."

"Oh, hush, Kibito," Shin grumbled, sitting up quickly as he placed both of his hands upon the other's arms. "If you do anything for me you might just get me sick too. Besides, like I said before, I _don't_ want you walking around here, sick. I am going to take care of you so please don't argue with me on this."

Kibito sighed, inching closer to his charge as he moved a hand through the God's hair. Shin's face softened, his eyes closing as he felt the other's hand slowly move to the back of his neck. It felt good to have his warm skin against his neck as he shivered despite the fact that the air around them wasn't that cold. The Kaioshin opened his eyes as he moved into Kibito's lap, and sat with his back pressed against the other's chest. Kibito placed a arm around his love's chest, keeping him close to him then he ever had before.

"You sound like your father, you know?" He replied, taking his other hand and moving it over Shin's face.

"How so?" Shin asked questionably, moving his head back a little so that the top of his head was leaning upon the other's shoulder.

"Well, he was always worried about my well-being when I was a child, and I'd never let him really do anything _for_ me. I guess it was then when I didn't want anyone worrying about me because....." He took in a deep breath, slowly letting the air out as his voice trailed off. Kibito turned his head away as he shifted uncomfortably under the last Kaioshin's weight, his hands dropping down onto the mattress.

"Because of what?"

"Nothing. It's something that you shouldn't worry yourself about at all."

"But...." Before Shin could say anything else, the other roughly moved out from under him, and moved his body to the edge of the bed. Once his feet had been planted firmly on the ground, Kibito stood up shakily, and started to wobble around the bed. He barely got to the other side when he put a hand upon one of the posts and leaned on it as if his leg's couldn't move him any further. Shin moved his own body to the edge of the bed, pushing himself off of it as he jumped to the floor. He in turn walked up to Kibito, and glared up at him with his ebony eyes. "What is so wrong in telling me something?"

"Because.....because I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Kibito," Shin took one of his bodyguard's hands into his own hands, rubbing it gently as the other looked towards the windows that allowed the new morning's sunlight to drift it, "I have known you for all but six years of my life. You have not once kept anything from me, so why should you start now?"

"It's....." Kibito's words trailed off as he went into a coughing fit. Shin watched his love bow his head towards the floor as he coughed, a pained expression coming upon the God's young face. He hated to see anyone sick or in pain, and tried his best to help them in any way. _If only he would open up just a little bit more, then I could comfort him in a better way,_ He thought to himself, his expression softening just a bit.

"It's about your past, isn't it?" He whispered as soon as the other had gotten over his coughing fit. Kibito looked up at the purple being from his bowed position, a frown creasing his lips.

"How much do you know" The bodyguard growled in a low, warning tone. The deity took this as a sign to step back away from him, and he did just that with his hands raised as if that was going to hold the other back.

"Juts a little bit, that's all. Not a lot of details."

"Who told you?"

"The West Kaioshin. She told me that day...." It was now Shin's turn to let his voice trail off as he sighed as he started again. "She told me before we went to where Bibidi and Buu were. Honestly, she didn't tell me much."

"What_ exactly_ did she say?" Kibito raised his head from the bowed position that it had been in, his eyes glaring down at his charge. The Kaioshin suddenly felt uncomfortable under his assistant's gaze, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner as he tried to find the words to answer him. He remembered a little bit of what the West Kaioshin said, but it had gone to the back of his mind once the battle between the Gods and the Wizard had begun.

"I can't remember_ exactly_ what she said, Kibito," Shin snapped. "All I know is...."

"I don't care what you know anymore. In fact, I don't even want to _think_ about it either. Just...." Kibito flustered up as he took in a deep, angry breath, and pushed himself away from the bed. He proceeded to walk around the Kaioshin when Shin grabbed his bodyguard's arm, and pulled him back slightly. Kibito rolled his eyes as he yet again glared down at the purple deity, becoming more agitated then he already was. "What the hell is it now?"

"Kibito, why won't you open up to me? You hide the emotions that I saw in you when you came to save me that day a year ago." Shin dropped his hand to his side as he balled both of his fists together, attempting to hold back the tears that were pushing their way out of his own eyes. "I want to know what's wrong, and what I can do to fix it. I....I don't want to be left out in the dark. You mean too much too me...."

"Kaioshin-sama.....I....." Kibito whispered, turning around to face the God. The deity turned his head over his shoulder to look up at the other, tears already running down his cheeks.

"I don't know what happened to you before I came to Kaioshin-Kai, but I would like to at _least_ ease whatever pains you so. Maybe then you wouldn't hurt so much....."

"I would tell you, but it_ does_ hurt too much. I would _never_ be at ease...."

"Kibito-san, stop," Shin cut in, turning his body completely around to face his bodyguard. "I _still_ feel the pain of what happened to my sister and my mother even though it happened a long time ago. You know I have had nightmares about it, and I still do every so often. It has _never_ left me, and never will, but at least I have talked about it. Why won't you talk about what happened to you?"

"Because it wasn't the same thing!" The bodyguard hissed out, choking . "At least you didn't have wars right at your doorstep. At least you didn't overhear your father say that you were worthless. At least you didn't see your mother killed right in front of your eyes."

"Kibito-san...." Shin said in a small voice, watching him fall down to his knees, his own tears now glistening at the base of his eyes. The deity took a step forward, placing his purple hands upon Kibito's pink face as he looked over his features carefully. Kibito touched one of Shin's small hands, one lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"I....I..."

"It's okay. I am right here."

"I don't know where to begin. I've been keeping it from you for so long that I just don't know _how_ to tell you."

"Whatever works for you, my love. Remember, I'll always listen to what you have to say. I always have, and I always will."

"I know you will," He whispered, a smile coming out from his frown. "That is why I love you so. You've always been there for me even if I haven't been the best one to show that love back."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters right now is to see that you get well, and that your heart doesn't ache any more." Shin placed his forehead against Kibito's, sniffing just a bit. The other closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, his smile fading just a bit as he leaned forwards, and kissed the Kaioshin gently upon his lips. They held this for a moment before Kibito pulled back just as gently as he had started the kiss.

"Do you really want to know what hell I had gone through before you came into my life?" He asked, stroking the purple hand that still held true on his face.

"Only if you are willing to tell it."

"Hai," Kibito said, moving his body into a sitting position as he took Shin's small body into his lap once again. The Kaioshin got into a comfortable position, leaning his head up against Kibito's shoulder as the other began to talk.

****

It had taken Kibito roughly two hours to explain everything to his charge about his own life, describing everything that he could. Shin knew it would have taken an hour and a half less then it had originally, but Kibito had to stop several times in order for him _not_ to cry any harder then what he was doing at the moment. The deity also took in respect that his cold was also taking a effect as well, making him stop every so often to wipe beads of sweat off of his brow. The coughing fits as well, he knew, were not made up to linger the telling process even more. He knew that they were real to every extent possible.

Those words of what had happened echoed through the deity's mind over and over again, repeating themselves like a broken record. The words of the wars that had racked the bodyguard's planet for centuries, the words of the degrading things that were said from a father that had no love for his son, and the words of the torments that he had to go through just to survive in a place that no one should have to live through in their lifetime. Everything that he had said went through his body, moving time and time again through his veins so that he would never forget what he was told. 

Even though he himself never had to live through something like that, Shin knew what it felt like to lose his own family. His sister was supposedly killed in front of him when he was only six, her convulsing body still haunts his mind every time that he closes his eyes. The deity then could see her little face filled with rage when Bibidi had killed that person in the square even though neither Keelin nor himself knew who it was. Then she had rushed forwards; not knowing who this creature was until it was too late. And then that monster took advantage of the newly crowned East Kaioshin's undying love for his sister, turning Keelin into a puppet for his own evil purposes. He was glad that he didn't see his own mother's death like Kibito had; it might have been something he would never have been able to handle. _Maybe we do have something we share about our pasts. We both saw parts of our family being killed, and both of us has to live with it for the rest of our lives. Even though I don't know exactly what he is feeling, I can still relate somewhat to him, _he thought to himself. 

Shin stared intently at Kibito as the other stood at one of the two windows in the room, his gaze outside with his eyes red from the crying that he had done. The Kaioshin had never really seen the other cry so much as he did in the last two hours, and probably would never see him do it again. _At least now I know the truth about him. I know the real reason why he doesn't trust anyone to enter his heart, He_ though as he sat on the edge of the bed, Indian style, his eyes moving down to the ground.

"Now you know everything, my love," Kibito said in a dry tone, taking his gaze away from the window to look upon the deity. "Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry," Shin replied in a small voice. "I'm sorry that I asked. I knew it hurt you, yet I insisted that you tell me."

"No, sir, I should have told you long ago." His gaze returned to the window, his eyes moving along the distant horizon from behind the glass. Now the sun illuminated this side of the planet, basking the ground below it in a sea of light. "I just didn't have the courage to tell you before."

"I am glad that you did tell me." Shin raised his head up from the ground, moving his gaze over his bodyguard's body. He instantly saw that Kibito was shaking just a bit with a hand placed upon the wall to hold himself up. His face was even paler then before, his breathing even more labored. "Kibito, are you okay? You look worse then you did before."

"I just over did myself, that's all. I just need to rest, and I will be fine." Just as soon as those few words had come out of his mouth, Kibito's legs gave out on him, and fell quickly to his knees.

"Kibito-san!" Shin cried out, rushing off of the bed, and straight over to his love. Kibito winced in pain as the deity placed his hands onto his shoulders, and pulled him back a bit.

"Don't worry about me, sir. I'm just...." The assistant's words were cut short as he took in several big breaths, his eyes closing tightly. His face twisted in pain with every breath that he took, which was becoming more labored then it had been only a few short seconds ago.

"No, you are not okay. Kibito, damn....." Shin felt his heart begin to race as he looked around the room in a vain attempt to find something to help his bodyguard. _What to do, what to do....damn it! Why did this have to happen?_

"Kaioshin-sama....."

"Don't say anything. I need to get you some place where someone can cure you quickly," The deity said in a rushed tone, his mind swirling in a sea of thoughts. There wasn't any place that he could think of quick enough to really take Kibito at the moment. He knew that if he was something else that was wrong then he would be able to think a lot clearer then he was at the moment, but that something else wasn't happening now. No, it was far worse then he had expected.

Just as quickly as it had come, Kibito's breathing stopped being so hard to control, his chest moving up and down as smoothly as it had done in the past. He kept his eyes closed, his face relaxing just a bit as the Kaioshin nervously gazed at him. _Is he dying? Is he going to give up this easily?_ He thought, a pang of fear going down his spine as Kibito slowly opened his eyes, and sat up with the help of the small God.

"What the hell was that?" Kibito asked, turning his upper torso around to face his charge. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit." Shin shook his head, his fear of what had just happened on his face. "Perhaps I _should_ take you to that shaman on the planet we were at a few days ago. Maybe he could see what is wrong with you."

"Can it wait a little while longer?" He fidgeted in his place, a little bit nervous when the deity mentioned the word 'shaman'. "I still do not think that this is something that you should be concerned about."

"You're right, I shouldn't be concerned about it," Shin snapped, standing on feet and narrowing his eyes just a bit. "When you have another one of those fits where you can't breathe again, I shouldn't be worried then, should I?"

"Sir, I....." Before Kibito could say another word, the Kaioshin raised a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be worried about you, but guess what?" A pissed off look came upon his face as he scrunched up his nose in anger. "Tough. I am taking you to someone that can make you better so that _you_ can do the worrying. Is that fair enough?" His eyes then went round, trying to look as innocent as he could possibly get. "Please? Do this one thing for me, and I won't bother you the next time that you are sick. Agreed?"

"Fine," Kibito grumbled, using the wall as a crutch to hold himself against as he stood up, and turned around to face his charge as he leaned up against the wall. "Where exactly are you planning to take me to get rid of this cold?"

"You'll see," Shin said, his voice barely above a whisper as he walked to his bodyguard, and placed a hand upon his chest. Not a second later did a yellow aura engulf the two remaining souls, their bodies disappearing into a golden flame of light as it fizzled out, leaving no one else on the planet.

****

To Be Continued....


	3. Chpater 2: The Searching Begins

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author's Note: I think the best thing to do is to read what little I have up for _Silver Wishes_, which is actually the prequel to the first _A Truth Untold._ I know I should have finished that fic before I started this one, but I couldn't help myself. ^_^. While it isn't necessary to really read that fic before this one, it might clear up a few things in later chapters. So, have fun reading this one!!!!!

Chapter Two: _The Search Begins_

Shin paced once again with his hands clasped behind his back, but this time it was in front of a small yellow straw hut on a planet faraway from Kaioshin-Kai. The door was covered with a black cloth, hindering his eyesight from the outside so that he couldn't look to see what was inside the hut. Inside of it, a shaman was there with Kibito, doing whatever he had to do to the bodyguard to get the sickness that was in him out. He wished he could see inside just for a moment to know what was going on, but he had been pushed out several times before in those attempts. _I want to know if Kibito is going to get better. I want to hold his hand and tell him that it is okay,_ The God thought worriedly, his eyes darting over to the closed off doorway of the hut as he continued to pace.

He knew it was weird from him to ask for help from mere mortals, as Kibito called them so often. He was, after all, a Kaioshin, the last highest God of the universe that had survived the terror of a wizard that had killed off the others. The deity was supposed to know what was wrong with everything that was going on around him and his job was to fix anything that _was_ wrong. He wasn't supposed to ask others for help in times like this. It was uncalled for. If the other Kaioshin were still alive, he could just imagine what thoughts of theirs would be going through his mind at this moment.

The cloth over the hut's door was suddenly pulled back, making Shin stop his pace as he turned around to see who was there. A man now stood in the doorway, an inch shorten then Kibito himself and a little bit smaller then him. He wore a deep red robe with a black belt around his waist; his aged faced peeked out from underneath a feathered head piece that was perched on his black, braided hair. The God rushed up to him, the worry that was inside of him showing even more then it had before.

"Is he okay?" The God demanded, looking up at the shaman. "What's wrong with him?"

"His body has been poisoned, and it is taking its toll on him," The shaman replied, looking down at him with a weird look on his face. Shin blinked his eyes, at first ignoring the look, then his worry went away briefly and a hurt look came upon his face.

"Do you think that _I_ did that to him?" Shin demanded defensively.

"No, sir. The poison has been in his body for a long time, possibly longer then you have known him," The shaman said, stealing a quick glance into the darkness of the hut. "How and when is a mystery to me. Only he knows how it go into his system."

"Can you cure him?" He pleased with wide, worried eyes. The other sighed, tightening his grip on the cloth.

"No, I can't. It's too far advanced for me to treat alone."

"What do you mean, alone? Can....."

"No, there isn't anyone else of my kind that can help. His body is too complex and foreign to us. We are used to dealing with races in this galaxy and on this planet."

Shin brought his head down, tears welling up at the base of his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see someone like him cry at the moment even if his heart was aching for his love. No one knew of the love that was shared between assistant and God, and both wanted to keep it that way for now. No one would, or could, possibly understand it at this time.

"But that doesn't mean that there isn't a cure for it," The shaman replied quickly. The deity looked up at him, the tears now evident to the other that stood before him. "I don't know where it is exactly, but it is out there, somewhere."

"Where do you think I could find it?"

"I don't know." He shook his head ever so slightly. "Maybe he can tell you."

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes, but please be quiet. He just fell asleep a few moments ago."

The God nodded as the shaman moved to the side, still gripping the cloth in his hand. Shin took in a deep breath, stepping forwards with uncertainty in his stride. He felt scared at the moment, unsure as to what stat Kibito would be in at the present time. The deity stopped just a few inches inside the hut, his ebony eyes looking around in the dimly lit room before landing upon the sleeping form of Kibito. He was lying perfectly still on a single mattress, his arms at his side as a light blanket laid upon his lower body. Most of the bodyguard's clothes had been taken off and was lying neatly beside the mattress. If this had been any other time, the Kaioshin would have been a bit angry and hurt that someone else had taken off his love's clothes besides himself, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was him getting better and nothing else.

The cloth that stood between the outside world and the inside of the hut wa pulled over the doorway, allowing God and assistant to be alone together. Shin tried to gulp down any fears that he had as he walked forwards, his gaze still upon Kibito. _He seems like a ghost now, pale as the blanket that is keeping him warm, _ He thought to himself once he had stopped by the mattress that the other was lying upon. Kneeling beside him, the Kaioshin gently took his love's hand into his own, giving it a small squeeze. The pent up tears that he had held inside of him since the two had come into the planet now streamed down his light purple face, his shoulder shaking with each sob that escaped his lips.

"Kibito...." Shin whispered, stroking his bodyguard's hand with ease. The other took in deep breaths as he slept peacefully, undisturbed by his charge's cries. The God didn't want him to wake up as sleep was one of the few comforts that Kibito had now, and he wanted to keep it that way.

****

It had been years since any outsider had set foot onto this backwater planet, its presence unknown just like the highest God's own Kaioshin-Kai. This certain planet had been ravaged by wars since it had been founded upon by the original settlers, but now those days were long gone. No longer did the shots from cannons or the screams of the species cry out in utter horror, these souls long since perished in the wars. Those that had survived were long since dead, passed on by time itself. They had been haunted by the memories of what happened during the course of their lives, their death the only salvation that had come from the endless nightmares that had plagued their dreams. Their descendents knew of these horrors, vowing to never allow such a thing to happen again. 

The only remains of the battles that had been raged were the scars that they had left behind. Very few towns and villages had been rebuilt, many being cleared to allow the old wounds to heal and allow new ones to surface as time moved along. A few of the rubbles remained, showing those that now lived what had happened when old grudges never die. New villages had been built over several of the battlefields, the graves of those that had perished still remained at the outskirts of these new towns. Those that lived within the villages now moved with those people who's ancestors had gone up against their own, the feud between those clans now buried with the dead.

One figure stood at the top of a steep hill that overlooked a single village that had been destroyed many years ago. His seemingly aged face showed many battle scars, most of which had come from his own reckless behavior. He wore and old uniform of an old order in which he had served since he could remember, his own greed betraying them when the one that needed him the most reached out towards him. He ignored that pitiful cry, instead going into the arms of the ones that wanted this child dead. It made no matter to him what had happened then, but now it was gone. Gone forever from his life.

His own life had been prolonged in hear eternal youth, the aging process stopping only when he reached a certain age. He did not know why this feat was present in his body, perhaps only because he had spent the majority of his youth on a planet where it seemed like everyone was immortal. Perhaps they were as the planet he had grown up upon was different then any other in the known universe, surviving until the day that the universe would never exist again. He often dreamed about that planet, seeing the blurred images of those that he had served.

This figured moved his gaze away from the rubble that once had been a village, his eyes moving up towards the night sky. It was almost morning as this planet was concerned, and he was dreading it like he had in the past. Maybe the mornings rays would drown him in all of their glory, but he knew that would never happen to him. He only hoped the universe would forgive him for what he had done many years ago even if his heart and soul wouldn't......

****

The hours had passed on endlessly, each dragging on more so then the last one. Each moment was like a stab in the heart, the sting not going away even with the warmest touch that was there. Even if the heat from a fire could not warm the room with it's light glowing ever so brightly on the walls. The coldness overcame everything, chilling even the most hated emotion that would course through anyone's veins.

Shin ignored the apparent coldness that surrounded him as he continued to sit next to where Kibito was laying. He held one of his hands in his lap while the other hand held Kibito's tightly, his ebony eyes staring over his assistant. There was not one thing that would change his position, now doing what the other had been doing for him ever since he was a child. He had barely even moved from this position in the last few hours, keeping a vigil over the other with every passing moment that went by. Despite the fact that he was nearly falling asleep and hunger was beginning to rack his body, he remained, pushing any sleep and lack of food away that he might need. These were minor things that his own body needed as there were more important things to tend to at the moment.

The shaman had come in several times to check on Kibito, but the Kaioshin didn't notice his presence in the small hut. He might have said a few things to the God, yet the words never reached his ears. When it was apparent that the small purple being wasn't paying attention to him, the shaman left, mumbling something under his breath. It made no matter to Shin as he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then opened them again quickly as if he was going to miss any changes that might happen.

Kibito's state hadn't changed for the better nor for the worse in the last few hours. It seemed like whatever was flowing in his body was at a standstill with whatever he was fighting at the present moment. Shin hoped that his bodyguard would pull out of this by himself without any outside help, but that was becoming more unlikely as he slept. _I want you to get better, my love. Please don't die on me,_ The Kaioshin thought bitterly as he bowed his head down towards his lap as he squeezed Kibito's hand even more. This in turn stirred the other a bit, causing him to snap his head up to look upon his love once again. Kibito's face scrunched up for a moment before his eyes opened wide for a moment before they closed slightly. He began to push himself up with his other arm, but he was pushed down again by the deity.

"No, Kibito. Stay put," Shin ordered, letting go of the other's hand as he pushed him back down onto the mattress. Kibito complied only after a brief struggle before he laid back down, not really wanting to fight this round.

"How long have I been asleep, Kaioshin-sama?" The assistant asked, putting a hand onto the deity's as he mustered enough strength to smile. Shin attempted to smile back, but it was near impossible to do in this situation. The other looked at him for a moment, his own smile fading as his face became serious. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kibito. Nothing that you should be worried about. I'll take care of it."

"But....."

"No." Shin shook his head. "It's m y turn to do some worrying over you. I don't want to cause anything bad to happen to you if you start to worry."

"My love, if my past hasn't killed me by now, nothing will."

"That's the problem. It might just do that," The God muttered, taking his hands off of Kibito's chest, and stood up. He turned away from him, balling his fists slightly as he tried to hold back the tears that now wanted to come out. He didn't want the other to see him cry over this, or see the true pain that he was masking.

"Kaioshin-sama, you said earlier that we have never held anything from each other, and I know you are holding something from me," Kibito said, moving onto his side, and propping his body up. "Please, I must know. Maybe I can figure out something that can help."

"Did anything happen when you were on your home planet?" Shin demanded, turning his head over his shoulder ever so slightly. Kibito blinked his eyes, confused. "Besides everything that you told me about earlier."

"Meaning?"

"Did anyone try to poison you?"  
"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Because...because the shaman said that......that....." The Kaioshin's words broke off as he turned his head sharply down to the ground, the tears finally breaking free of their prison as his shoulders shook with each sob. He didn't hear Kibito's movements off of the bed and into a standing position until the bodyguard's hands were upon the deity's shoulders. Shin sniffed as he turned his head up to see Kibito standing over him, a slight smile on his lips.

"I understand that you are trying to protect me for this like I have protected you from so many things, but I can see right through that shield that you have put up."

"You know me too well, Kibito-kun. But...."

"I know," He sighed, pulled the God closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Shin put a hand upon the other's, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled out from the coldness and into the warmness. He then placed his head upon his chest, his eyes opening slightly.

"You shouldn't be up anyways, Kibito. I don't want you to do anything but rest."

"I know, but I also need to make sure that you are alright. I just can't have you moving about, alone."

"You are going to have to. I can't be looking for a cure for what is coursing thought your veins right now."

"Huh?" Kibito asked, looking down at the Kaioshin with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that....."

"None of the shaman can cure you, my love. They said that the only to do it is if there is some outside help, but I don't know where to find that help."

Kibito remained silent, his arms dropping from around the God's chest. Shin felt him move away from him as he turned around to see the assistant sit down on the mattress, his head turned towards the ground, and his hands were in his lap. The Kaioshin kneeled down by his love, placing his purple hands over Kibito's pink hands, telling him without words that it was going to be okay.

"Kibito?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The other looked up slightly, crystal clear tears beginning to form at the base of his eyes. Shin moved one of his hands up to Kibito's face, wiping away the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

"I can't remember being this scared since I was a child. What....?"

"Kibito, I promise that I _will_ find a cure, even if I have to go to the ends of the universe to find it."

"Can I trust that promise, my love? So many promises have been broken in my life...."

"Hai. You can."

****

Shin pulled the black cloth over the entrance of the small hut, looking in one more time at Kibito before his vision inside was severed. The bodyguard had fallen asleep only a few moments ago, tumbling back into the dreamless world that allowed him to escape any pains that he had. Both had spent the last hour crying in each other's arms, not speaking a word to the other as the small kisses and gazes into one another's eyes spoke louder then any spoken words.

The Kaioshin sighed as he turned around, his black eyes looking around the small village that he had stepped into. Many huts were scattered about in the area, smoke from fires set just outside the homes reaching towards the heavens above. People milled about, some standing around, talking to others while others were carrying buckets of water and food to their own huts. Children ran around these working people, laughing and carrying on like they had no care in the universe. _Have fun, little ones, for you will never have another chance to be free. I wish I had the chance to go back to before I was pushed into my fate,_ He thought to himself as he watched the child's roughly play with each other.

"Is there anything new that he told you that can help?" A wise voice asked from next to Shin, making the deity jump just a little. He quickly turned to that side, his eyes falling upon the shaman as he stood there, one hand behind his back while the other dangled at his side.

"No. He doesn't even remember if he had gotten poisoned or not," The Kaioshin replied, a lost look entering his face. "I don't know where to begin my search. It's a big universe and even I haven't been to most of it."

"There are a lot of places to start from, but the best place to begin your quest is at the beginning of it all."

"Kaioshin-Kai? Would that be a good start?"

"No, not that beginning," The shaman replied, shaking his head as he placed the hand that he held behind his back at his side. "Kibito's beginning. The home that he was born onto."

"His home planet," Shin mused, looking up towards the now darkening heavens. The three suns of the planet were now going down below the distant horizon as purples, reds, and pinks outlined the border between light day and dark night. "But I don't know where that is. There are so many planets out there that it could take me a while just to get through."

"Perhaps, when he is rested, Kibito will tell you. You still have plenty of time before the poison's affect will really begin to show, but that time is running out."

"No. I must start now. The sooner that I start, the less time I don't have to waste."

"I understand perfectly. Me and my people can help you start this journey as much as we can and will." The shaman bowed his head ever so slightly towards Shin, who now had a look of pure determination on his face. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks. I need all the help that I can get."

****

To Be Continued....


	4. Chapter 3: Destination Known

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Three: _Destination Known_

  
Shin stood at the entrance of the hut, his coal black eyes watched Kibito sleep semi-peacefully. A part of him didn't want to leave him in this state, but another urged him to go find a cure despite this. He knew he had to leave, but he wished that the other would come with him even if he was sick like this. The deity admitted to himself that he was scared not only for himself but for Kibito as well. He knew that the other was in pain in more ways then he could imagine and the Kaioshin want to east that pain so badly.  
The God hadn't done much packing of things since his bodyguard had fallen asleep. He had gone back to Kaioshin-Kai himself to get a few things and that was small to say the least. A few extra things here and there with a couple of reminders of home if his journey should be any longer then it should be. He hoped that he wouldn't be gone for more then two days, but he didn't know where Kibito had lived before coming to Kaioshin-Kai. The shaman had tried to locate that planet on an old map of the universe, yet he couldn't find it. This was becoming so hopeless that he just shrugged it off and hoped that he would be able to find it on his own without anyone's help.  
"Sir?' The shaman asked from behind him. Shin turned his head over his shoulder to look at him, taking notice that the shaman wasn't alone like he had hoped that he was. A few others were with him, each holding a small bag filled with supplies to allow the God to get through his searching.  
"Hai?" He asked, turning his body around fully towards the small group that had gathered outside the hut.  
"We have gathered enough supplies for you in your travels," The shaman responded, motioning towards the others that were around him. "It is only for a few days, however, so after it runs out, you will be on your own."  
"That is fine. I shouldn't be long," He said, lowering his gaze down towards the ground. "I don't know how to repay you for this."  
"There is nothing for you to repay as we should be repaying you for everything that you have done for us," He said, bowing slightly. Shin moved his eyes up a bit as the others walked forwards and set down the small bags in front of him before backing up. "This is just a small thing that will help towards us helping you. We will take care of Kibito until you return with the cure, then I will see what I can do after that."  
"But…"  
"Just begin your searching and don't worry about anything."  
The small group all bowed at once before turning around and walking away from the Kaioshin. Shin blinked his eyes as he watched them go, biting his lip as he did. He wondered if anyone would do this for him if he wasn't a God and hadn't helped them only a short while ago. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for this help, but he couldn't shake the dead feeling that was growing inside of him that wanted him to repay these people even though the shaman had said that they were repaying him. _No. I will find a way to give back to them for this even if they won't accept it, _Shin thought to himself as he picked up one of the few bags that were in front of him.  
"Kaioshin-sama?" A powerful yet somewhat weak voice called out to him. Shin turned around his upper body to see Kibito sitting up, his back leaning against the wall gently. The God placed the bag back onto the ground and walked into the hut but stopped right before the bodyguard. "I thought that you had left already."  
"I had to get a few things from Kaioshin-Kai before I left," The God said softly, sitting down onto the mattress itself as he looked down at his hands, which he had placed into his lap. "It doesn't feel right going somewhere else without you, though."  
"I'll go with you then so that you won't be alone," Kibito said, throwing off the blanket that covered his body. Shin didn't bother stopping him this time since he didn't want to argue with him about staying in bed, but he looked up at him with his shinning ebony eyes that made the other stop before he could push himself off of the bed. "It is my job to protect you, and I am not going to let you go off onto a war-stricken planet so you will get killed."  
"If I can stand up to Bibidi, then I can stand up against this. A Majin is no different then a full-fledged war. I can handle myself."  
"If I remember correctly, it was me that helped you stand up to him. My memory isn't all that bad, you know. Besides, the last time I was on that planet, there was a high Majin interference, so I am not going to let you get killed by the same thing that killed the other four Kaioshins."  
"Hai, but how long ago were you on the planet, Kibito?" Shin countered, narrowing his eyes. "It's been years since you were on that planet as a small child and now you have grown up. You served under my father before he died and then add the twenty some years that you were with me. Kibito, there is a big difference between the years on Kaioshin-Kai and the years around the universe. A lot could have changed since then."  
"That's true, but I am not going to take that chance," Kibito snapped, attempting to get off of the mattress but Shin put a hand onto his chest to stop him. "Damn it, don't do this. It is my job to protect you no matter how sick I can become. This poison, or whatever else it is, isn't important right now, and your safety is."  
"Kibito, don't think about my safety," The deity snapped coldly. "For once, let someone think about you instead of you thinking of everyone else. I promise I will be alright."  
"That promise means nothing to me."  
"What do you mean, it doesn't mean anything to you?" He cried out, taking his hand off of the other's chest and standing up quickly with anger flowing in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"  
"I trust you, but any promises that anyone has given me have been broken. I'm sorry, but I don't like promises," Kibito hissed, shakily standing up from the mattress and looking down at the purple being in front of him. "I am going to protect you even if it kills me."  
"No. You are not going anywhere. If you die while we are on this planet, then I will never forgive myself for it. It won't do you any good getting yourself in a worse condition. At least here you will be able to rest and be able to at least stop some of the poison from spreading."  
"I know, sir, but it…."  
"Kibito, please. If there is one thing that you must do for me, it is this. We are both stubborn about this, I know, but it won't do you any good walking around without any treatment," He stated, looking up at the other with wide, angry eyes. "Just show me where to go and I will go in that direction. I won't be gone for more then a few days; that I can tell you."  
"If you must go alone, fine," Kibito grumbled, sitting onto the mattress with his arms crossed over his chest. The Kaioshin noticed that from just that little bit of movement caused the other to begin to breathe harder then he was before, and he didn't like it one bit.  
"Kibito-kun?" Shin asked in a even softer voice. His bodyguard sighed as he looked directly at his charge, a small hint of pain surfacing onto his face. He didn't want to show him that he was in any pain at all, but this was beginning to take its toll on him in more ways then one.  
"Nani?"  
"Show me."  
"Show you what?"  
"Show me where the planet is. Show me how to get to it."  
"Why?"  
"That is where I am going to begin my search. That is the most likely place that the cure can be at."  
"Why should I give that information to you when I can't even protect you from the things that go on around there?"  
"Kibito, please," Shin pleaded, kneeling down in front of his assistant as he placed his light purple hands onto the other's knees. "This is your life I am trying to save. If you want to die, please tell me and I won't do anything. If you want me to save it, tell me so that I can go get whatever cure is out there." He shook his head at this. "I am not asking you because someone has to be my assistant and bodyguard because anyone can do that. I am asking you because I _need_ you to be that someone, that anyone. I can't have anyone else but you to protect me in the future. It wouldn't be right."  
"My…." Kibito's voice trailed off as he uncrossed his arms and put a hand through the deity's hair, smiling that little smile that he allowed himself a small smile that only the other knew the meaning behind it. The other then stopped moving his pink hand through his hair and placed it fully onto Shin's forehead. "Don't move. Close your eyes, and think of the universe as a whole. Then I can give you what I know."

Shin blinked his eyes before closing them like he was instructed to. He probably could think of any part of the universe at any given time, but how could he think of the whole thing at once. It was hard enough to keep up with it and thinking about it would be even more difficult to do. Not that the universe wasn't always on his mind; it just was that he did that without putting much thought onto it. Besides, he didn't even know what Kibito was trying to do anyways.

Suddenly, a sheer force of pain went through his mind, causing him to wince in that pain. Kibito's hand gripped even more so despite the fact that his charge was squirming under his grip. Flashes of images went through the deity's thoughts, moving quickly as each came, repeating every few seconds to burn those images into his memory. He didn't even notice that the other had moved his hand off of his forehead until a few moments later when the pain had subdued, and he opened his eyes a crack.

"What was that?" Shin demanded, opening his eyes fully to give a good look at his bodyguard. Usually doing something like that wouldn't leave him so worn out, but the why that Kibito's chest was moving up and down rapidly and the paleness of his face told the God otherwise. "Kibito, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. That took a lot of energy from me where it normally wouldn't do that. I guess this is more..." The bodyguard's voice trailed off as his breathing became more shallow then it had before. Shin moved quickly to his side, placing a hand onto the other's chest to feel the constant hammering of his heart. Kibito took in several deep breaths, shaking his head to indicate that he wasn't going to talk any more. The Kaioshin nodded, understanding that small yet meaningful shake.

"Those images; were they of your home?" He asked, gazing longingly into his eyes. Kibito nodded slowly, a painful expression coming onto his face. Shin couldn't tell if it was for the pain that was going through is body or for the pain of old memories being brought up. Whatever the reason, he knew that he had to go as fast as he could before anything else would happen to his assistant. 

"Go...." Kibito heaved out, putting a hand onto his charge's shoulder and, with the strength that he could muster up, he pushed him back ever so gently. The deity nodded back at him, standing up slowly before he ran a hand across Kibito's face. "You...you...know where to go...now...."

"Get some rest now. I will be back in time. That's one promise you can trust," Shin replied, placing his hand at his side and sharply turned around. He then walked forwards towards the door before Kibito's whispering voice stopped him.

"Kaioshin-sama?"

"Hai?" The deity asked, turning his head slightly over his shoulder to glance at his bodyguard.

"I...I..."

"I know," Shin whispered, a smile coming to his lips as Kibito mustered up the energy to give a small one back at him. The God then turned his head back around, walking out of the hut and into a new journey that hopefully he would survive.

****

  
Once he was out of the hut, Shin kneeled down by the small bags that had been given to him for the journey he was about to go on, his light purple hands moving along them before stopping at one that was more tattered then the rest. With shaking hands, he brought it to him and opened it slowly as he peered into it. Inside sat several loaves of bread and a few other types of food he didn't recognize but still seemed edible. The Kaioshin stared at the contents as he sat down onto the ground, trying to keep his hands from shaking the bag but even he couldn't keep himself calm. It was hard enough to see into the bag without his shaking body making it move even more so.

He didn't know why he was so nervous about this, but he didn't believe it was that kind of feeling that was making him shake. It was the fact that he was going to do this alone and without any other help from Kibito. The God knew he depended on his bodyguard to help him do many things, and he never thought the day would come when he was going to have to do something like this on his own. Wherever he went, Kibito wasn't more then a few steps behind or no more then a few rooms down from him. A lot of people would think that the other was too protective of him, and they were right in some sense. He _could_ be overprotective of his charge, but that steamed from the fact that the deity was the last remaining Kaioshin and he was the only one that held any and all of the secrets of the universe. Of course, there was love mixed in with that protectiveness even though neither showed it around other people.

"Sir?" A small voice called out to him. Shin blinked his eyes, looking up sharply to see a small girl, no more then the age of seven, standing in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her. Her large blue eyes stared into Shin's ebony eyes, her wild black hair going out in every direction. She was clothed in a light pink robe that covered most of her tanned skin.

"Yes, little one?" He asked, closing the bag as he set it aside. The child took a step forwards, her eyes blinking slowly.

"Are you sad for your friend?" She asked in that innocent tone that Shin had found with so many other children he had come across. He barely remembered his own innocence in his brief childhood before he started his Kaioshin training. All of it changed in one moment, and he wished he could have changed it for the better but other things had come from those lost seconds that would change his mind about it. 

"Not as much as you think," The Kaioshin lied, managing a smile that he hoped would deter the child's thoughts for the moment. It didn't work in this case.

"I can tell you are. You don't have to lie to me. I can tell when people are lying to me. At least, most of the time I can."

"How so?"

"By the way that your eyes had darted away when you spoke. You care for him, don't you?"

"As a friend, yes," He stammered out, drawing his breath in. 

"You don't have to lie. I may be a child, but I can tell things about people." She smiled gently at him. "Don't worry. He will be okay. You'll be okay. Everything will be."

"Little one, you shouldn't be concerned with me. You should worry about your own life."

The child was silent for a moment, her eyes looking down before she gazed back up at him slightly. She then held out one of her hands towards the God, in which a half withered red rose was enclosed. She nodded towards him as Shin moved his hand towards the flower, his eyes moving from the girl to the flower then back up again. He wrapped his fingers around the top of the rose as the child removed her hand from it. Shin brought the rose to himself as a single red petal fell upon his lap, his eyes locking onto the rest of the flower. A gust of wind moved around him, moving the rose petal out of his lap and into the wind itself.

"Why did you give this to me?" Shin asked, breaking his gaze away from the rose for a moment. He blinked his eyes when he saw that the child wasn't there anymore as if she seemingly vanished into thin air. _Interesting how a child's mind can become,_ He thought to himself, standing up quickly as he placed the rose into one of the few bags that were around him before he picked up each one, positioning them on his small body.

Not a second later did a flash of light move around Shin before it consumed him totally. A split moment later, the light faded and there was nothing left but the blades of grass that moved in the wind.

****

To Be Continued...... 


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking into the Past

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 4: _Breaking into the Past_

In what it seemed like forever to him but was only a few short moments, Shin found the light that he had seemingly traveled in disappear from around him, revealing slowly the new place he had come upon. At first, he thought that the means of transportation that he had used was a bit rusty and didn't work since most of that was normally done by Kibito anyways, but when there was no camps, huts or any people in his short sight, he figured that he was now in the place that he was meant to be in. Kibito's home planet. The place the other had hoped no one would ever have go back upon or know about.

There wasn't much to look at from the first few moments that he had been there. The deity had transported himself into a small meadow that was probably in the middle of nowhere, far away from anyone that would know anything about what was causing Kibito's illness or who knew that there was a stranger on the planet. There were a few trees scattered about, mostly grass and clumps of flowers about, but little else that he could see. It didn't seem like there was any wars going on or, if there was, it had ceased for the moment, leaving him out of it for the time being.

Shin moved his ebony eyes around, trying to find a place to stash the bags so that he could come back to them later as he placed several of them onto the ground. He didn't want anyone to know what was in them nor did he want anything to happen to them. In fact, he didn't want anyone to really know that he was there unless need be. Of course, the Kaioshin knew that the only way that he was ever going to find a cure for Kibito was to ask the right people at the right times. He didn't know how long ago the wars on this planet had ceased if they had at all since his bodyguard was last on it many years ago. That didn't matter to him now. All that mattered to him was Kibito.

"A outsider. How nice," A raspy voice snapped from not far behind Shin, making the tiny, purple God drop the remaining bags he held in his hands as his back straightened up in fear. He barely heard the rustling sound of the grass moving as a stranger moved around him then not even a foot in front of him. He resembled Kibito somewhat, and the deity figured that the species would have a common look between them, but this one had several scars on his face as his silver-like hair moved in the wind. His eyes looked lost yet held a certain anger in them as he stood before the God, his attention solely on the light purple being that stood in front of him. He wore what the deity thought looked like the same clothing that Kibito wore, but the colors were duller and looked more torn then normal. He quickly dismissed any idea's the link between the two, which was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. 

"Wh....who are yo....you?" Shin stammered out, getting into a defensive stance. Even though he wasn't the strongest being in the universe, his mind made up for what he lacked in body strength. He could hold someone in place with that mind alone so long as he or she wasn't stronger then his mind. It was a talent that the Dai Kaioshin had found to be useful at times when Shin was a child no more then the age of twelve. He remembered the few times that the Dai took him on his own rare journey's out into the universe, showing the child how his mind capabilities would come in hand in the future at some point.

"That's none of your business. At least, for now it isn't," The other said curtly as he narrowed his eyes as he looked Shin over before raising an eyebrow. He suppressed a snicker, his head bowing slightly before he raised it again.. "Hmmm....interesting...."

"What's interesting?"

"Your clothes. I haven't seen that kind in many years," He replied, a lost look coming upon his face before it vanished just as quickly as it had came. Shin dropped his guard for the moment, confused at what the stranger was saying as he stared at him.

"What do you mean you haven't seen this in many years? Give an explanation!"

"Sure as hell got some of the last one's demanding nature. I can tell."

"Last one's nature?" Now he was getting all confused, but he quickly shook that off as he got into the stance that he held a few seconds before. "Just because I look like a child doesn't mean that I think like one. Don't try to confuse me to get me to let my guard down."

"Confuse you?" The other blinked his eyes, snorting a bit. "I suppose they don't teach you as much as they have in the past or perhaps they do. Been a long time since I've been under any of their guidance."

"Who in the hell are you talking about?"

"The Kaioshins, you idiot. You are one, aren't you?"

Those words nearly made the deity fall over with surprise as his mouth dropped open to say something but no words came out. _How in the hell does this one know of the Kaioshins? I thought no one knew about them outside of the Kaios,_ He thought frantically, looking around for a moment before looking down at the bags that he had brought with him. At this moment he wished Kibito was with him instead of being sick many light years away. Perhaps he knew what this stranger was talking about. Perhaps he could explain who he was and why he knew of the Kaioshins.

"First off, you are correct to assume that no one knows about the Kaioshins outside of Heaven, Hell, and everything that makes them up. Except for a limited few, I assure you that much," The stranger replied, smirking at the expression that was on the deity's face as he raised his head up to gaze at a passing bird before he placed his eyes back onto the deity. It was now a look of pure horror that none could surpass it in the future. "Second, yes I _can_ read minds, but I want to hear the answers from your mouth instead. Thirdly, which Kaioshin are you?"

"Um....." Shin stammered, half afraid of what this stranger would do to him, half sworn to the laws that the Dai had set down years ago about not telling anyone who you were.

"Would you rather have me pluck the answer from your mind? I can do that even though I was taught it wasn't right to enter one's mind with that person's permission."

"East." That single word was all that came out of the Kaioshin's mouth as he dropped his hands to his sides, defeated in the sense that he couldn't keep anything from this one if he already knew about the Kaioshin's. How he knew was a question beyond doubt.

"East, you say?" He unclasped his hands from behind his back with a wondering look on his face as he semi-smiled. "I thought that you were taller then before. And you said that you'd _never_ set foot back onto this planet again, did you not?"

"Excuse me?" Shin asked, blinking his eyes with confusion. "You must be confusing me with my father. He was the last East Kaioshin before he died. Didn't know until later."

"Ah, I see. Like father, like son." The stranger sighed as he shook his head. "And the others? Are they okay?"

"They are dead," Shin whispered in a small voice, lowering his hurt gaze down to the ground again. The memory of what had happened to the Kaioshin a year ago was one that he didn't want, and he had asked Kibito many times to rid him of it with no avail. Kibito had insisted that the memory of certain things may be painful, but it was worth keeping it for the future.

"Dead? That's impossible. The Kaioshin can't die."

"Immortal as we may be, we can still die."

"How did they die?"

"Majin hand. That is all that I am going to tell you."

"Majin, huh? Didn't think it would take this long for them to reach Kaioshin-Kai."

"What!?!?" Shin cried out, jerking his head up with a hint of anger in his eyes. Now he had enough of hearing how much this person knew of this planet and needed to get some answers. "Explain yourself! How you know about the Kaioshins and Kaioshin-Kai?"

"When you are a bodyguard of a God, it is somewhat hard _not_ to become involved with matters of the universe and such."

The God opened his mouth once again to speak only to close it quickly. The anger that was in his eyes now grew, his mind swirling with everything that had happened and everything that was going on. He didn't know how he had gotten into this whirlwind, but it was becoming apparent that this stranger wasn't really a stranger to the Kaioshin anymore. He was more like a zombie from a tale he was told not too long ago by a friend.

"Akira," He breathed, the heat of his anger in his voice. "You traitor." 

"Ah, so you know my name, East Kaioshin even if you call me a traitor. I supposed that the Kaioshin before you told you of me."

"No, there was no mention of you while he was still alive or from the other Kaioshin. In fact, I didn't know you or this planet existed until a little while ago."

"And who might have told you _that?"_ The newly named stranger demanded, a hint of fear wrapping itself around his words.

"Think, Akira. Think really hard. Which person did you want to send back to this planet when he was just a child?"

"I figured it was him," Akira replied, growling something under his breath as a light went off in his head. "It wasn't my fault that I had to do that. It was either have Kaioshin-Kai swarmed with Majins or have Kibito placed into their hands. It was the only way to make sure that the planet was..."

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear that excuse even if you are telling it to the wrong East Kaioshin," The deity replied, picking up one of the bags that he had placed onto the ground and turned his back to the stranger. He started to walk away from him, his anger spilling out even though he didn't know why. He only heard of the first Majin encounter on Kaioshin-Kai from Kibito, and he hadn't been in the middle of the fight to begin with. "I don't have time to understand what made you do what Kibito says you did. Right now, I have more important things to do."

"If you are a Kaioshin, where is your bodyguard?" Akira called out to him as the Kaioshin walked a little ways away before stopping. He turned his head sharply over his shoulder, glaring at the stranger as he did.

"That is none of your business _where_ Kibito is right now. It is only mine and mine alone."

"He is still alive?" The other cried out, taking several steps forwards. "I'd thought he'd be dead by now from the....." He stopped talking as soon as Shin turned his body around, now totally aware that he knew more then just about the Kaioshins.

"From the what?" Shin demanded, taking a step forwards as he tilted his head.

"Nothing. It is nothing."

"From the poison that you gave him?"

"I'd never do such a thing to Kibito," Akira snapped out, his eyes going wide before he shook his head. "Poisoning someone isn't my style."

"If you didn't, would you know anything about the poison?"

"Possibly since there _are_ many poisonous things around here that would take years for it to work on him."

"How many years?"

"I don't know! I think about two or three, but time on Kaioshin-Kai is different for the rest of the universe. Two or three years on that planet could very well mean hundreds of thousands of years in the universe or vice versa. But, then again, there are poisons that aren't very dangerous and that person may not know that he or she is poisoned until half of their life is gone."

"Then why is it hurting him now if you don't think it is so dangerous?"

"I made it before I knew he had the healing power he has now. With training, that power could possibly make anything dormant, even poison. But I don't know. It is a guess. I didn't expect him to still be alive even if he is on Kaioshin-Kai or still under the protection of the Kaioshins."

"Tell me where I can find the antidote to it. Time is running out, and I don't want that to happen."

"Antidote to a poison that was done many years ago?"

"Tell me! Right now Kibito is dying, and I _must _get it before he _does_ die," Shin growled, pain on his face as he dropped the bag down onto the ground. 

"No. It is just too easy to do it."

"Please," The deity begged, his eyes reflecting in the sun. Akira turned his body sideways, his eyes looking into the distant horizon as he remained silent. This stranger knew he would be going against what he had set out since he knew of the child, but that was a long time ago. The Majin threat was still there, of course, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. Not without the strongest ones alive. 

"What would you do for it?" Akira asked after about five minutes of total silence.

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Good. Let's get started then. Pick up your bags and let's go. We've got a journey ahead of us," He replied, glancing over his shoulder at the God. "And no flying. I don't want other people to know about this."

"What....?" Shin started before the other cut him off.

"You said that you would do anything to get the antidote?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then do this one thing for me and I'll see what I can do to help it. After all, there isn't a lot of antidotes to poisons that are on this planet."

"Uh...." Was all that came from Shin as Akira moved forwards, leaving the deity to pick up the bags himself. Shin grumbled something under his breath, picking up each bag before rushing off to keep up with the stranger that he knew he shouldn't trust.

The deity knew it was going to be one of those times that he wished everything would be over with.

****

He found it to be quite boring without anyone to talk to even if people were coming in and out every half hour as Kibito laid on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms that laid on top of the pillow. Without Shin there, time seemed to drag on and on until he couldn't figure out how long he had been there or how much time had really passed. He figured it had only been an hour and a half since Shin had left the small planet, but the bodyguard could have been wrong. It could have been more or less, depending on what the shamans told him. 

Kibito sighed as he closed his eyes, a sick feeling washing over him. He had felt that way in the short time he had been there, throwing up twice since then but there wasn't much food that he had eaten that would make him do so. He felt weaker since he had the first symptoms, his muscles aching every so often from this sickness. At times he felt hot then other times he felt cold with the hot and cold feelings sometimes coming at him all at once without warning. At this point, all he wanted to do was sleep until his charge came back. Sleep so that he wouldn't feel this sick again.

"Sir, are you feeling better?" A small, meek voice asked from the entrance of the hut. Kibito opened his eyes as he moved his left cheek towards the voice. There, standing a little ways into the hut, was a small girl, a white rose clasped in both of her hands. He slightly smiled at her the best way that he could as she walked up to him, his eyes showing exactly how he felt.

"I'm feeling a little bit better. Thank you," Kibito replied, watching the child sit down next to the mattress he laid upon.

"You look more pale then you did before. You need to sleep," She instructed him in a semi-stern manner.

"Really? Shouldn't you sleep as well? It is getting late and you should be doing the same thing you instructed me to do."

"I really don't need any sleep. I can go a couple of days without sleep," She replied matter-of-factly. Kibito let out a small laugh, his smile getting just a little bit bigger then it had before. "Besides, sleep isn't important. You getting better is."

"You are starting to sound like Shin."

"He is worried about you even if he doesn't show it. I saw him before he left."

"You did?" The other replied, his eyes perking up. "How was he?"

"Nervous. I could tell it by the way his eyes looked before he left. Sad too. I think a little bit of every emotion in him that can be seen in anyone. What do you think about it?"

"I think he is scared to leave, but it is for his own best," Kibito replied as he closed his eyes once again to starve off the tiredness that he was beginning to feel. It wasn't the kind of tiredness that one would get if that person was about to die, but it was a tiredness that he didn't want to feel. The bodyguard was actually scared of going to sleep without the small deity on the same planet or at a place where he could easily get to him. In his state, Kibito didn't have the strength to move or to transport himself anywhere for that moment.

He opened his eyes to look at the girl, but when he did, he found that the child was gone. No traces of her could be found as he pushed himself up with what little strength he had left as he looked around to see if she was hiding somewhere in the hut or had just stepped out of it for a moment. There was no sign of anyone there or any footprints that someone might have left behind.

The only thing that marked the child's visit was a single white rose that laid next to the mattress.

****

To Be Continued.....

__

Author's Note: I would have done more to this chapter, but I figured that I could just wait until the next one to explain a few things. Hope everyone liked.


	6. Chapter 5: Truth Behind the Words

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Five: _Truth Behind the Words_

Shin trudged behind Akira, dragging the bags that he had brought with him on this trip. He didn't want to be anywhere near this stranger even if he didn't really know him for the sole reason of what Kibito had told him. He knew it wasn't like him to judge other people by the stories that he had heard from other people, but when Majin are involved, it was better to just to be more careful then be totally unaware about what might happen. He had encountered the Majin race before and it wasn't something that he wanted to go through again. Not now when the memory of what happen was still too fresh in his mind.

His mind was still whirling in that swift whirlwind with what had just happened a half hour ago. It had happened so fast that he really couldn't have made up too many good lies about it at all. Perhaps, he had thought several times already, he could still make up for this mistake by lying some where along the journey. He'd put a decent shield around his mind so the other wouldn't bother to scan it to see if the deity was telling the truth or not. It would be best to protect what little had left in the universe.

"Keep up or be lost," Akira said hotly, not even glancing over his shoulder to see if the deity was alright.

"Gomen," Shin muttered, picking up his pace as he pushed the strap of one of the bags back onto his shoulder. He stand several paces behind the stranger of the past, but still kept a little bit closer to him. 

"How long ago did the other Kaioshin's die?" He asked plainly, not a drop of concern in his voice.

"Don't know. Could have been a few years ago. Can't really remember," The Kaioshin half lied, knowing full well how long exactly it had been. 

"I suppose being busy with the whole universe would make you forget."

"Not really. It is not like I don't have help with the new Kaioshins."

"Really? You've trained them yourself?"

"Kibito did, actually, like he trained me." Shin shrugged at that, hoping that the other would believe his lies. But, of course, it was hard to lie to anyone that could read his mind, and he hadn't really had a good chance to lie to Kibito since he had known him many years ago.

"Interesting to know that there are other Kaioshin's now," Akira replied. The tone in which he used to say those words told the deity that he half believed him in what he was trying to say. "I know that you don't want to say anything to give away what you really know or anything about who you are. It is alright. Anything concerning the Kaioshin's has never left my mind."

"Right."

Akira stopped walking long enough for Shin to walk to his side before he started to go at the same pace as the Kaioshin. Shin kept his eyes on the horizon in front of him, not daring to look over towards him with his gaze. That was hard to do since he felt the penetrating stare from him, possibly trying to enter the deity's mind as well. He was glad that he had placed a half decent shield over his thoughts so that he wouldn't be able to see most of what was inside his mind.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I know even know you or anything. All I know is what I heard from Kibito."

"I know that I didn't give a good lasting impression on him, so your hatred towards me is based on that impression."

"I never said that I hated you. I just don't know anything about you," Shin replied, keeping his gaze forwards. Akira sighed as he, too, put his attention forwards as the two fell silent. It was hard for Shin to do that since there were so many questions in his mind that he wanted to ask so that he could make sense of what was really going on here. He wanted to ask them, but felt like he should wait a little more before he actually asked them.

"You know, I never asked to get involved in the struggle between the two sides of the wars," Akira told the deity, breaking the silence after several moments. Shin glanced over towards his new companion, a slight wonder on his face. "It just happened."

"Are the wars still going on?" He asked, hoping for an answer even if he didn't believe it.

"No. They ended centuries ago," The other replied dully, returning the glance to Shin, who had the same confused look he had on before.

"If they ended centuries ago, how then are you still alive?"

"Whatever force was on Kaioshin-Kai made me immortal it seems. I can't really explain it nor could the Dai or any of the other Kaioshins. They supposed it was because of how the planet was created and how it was almost like the center of the universe. You know how things are different on that planet than any other. You've lived there for a while." Akira then put his eyes forwards, his lips going into a thin line. "I know that you have a lot of questions to ask me, but ask them when we find a place to stay for the night. Once there, I will reveal what I want you to do for me. It is nothing big, just something that I have been wanting to do for a while now."

"O-okay," Shin stammered, moving his eyes down to the ground. Whatever this person wanted, he knew, it wasn't going to be easy to fulfill, but he had to do it. For Kibito's sake, at least. There was no one better to do the job of protecting him then him. 

"If I may ask, before we go any further, is why are you doing this for Kibito?" Akira asked, the first hint of wonder in his voice that the Kaioshin could detect. "I mean, I know that he is your bodyguard, but still. The other Kaioshin's may have passion for life, but some of them probably have never really given a damn about their assistants at some points. Why are you?"

"It is something that no one, not even you, can understand."

"Is it that you have deeper feelings for him then anyone else?"

"It's really none of your business anyways why I am doing this for Kibito," Shin replied curtly, trying to mask the expression that was seeping onto his face. He didn't want to give Akira the impression that there _was_ a deeper connection between the two. The deity had found that people just didn't understand this thing when it was mentioned or shown, so the two of them kept it buried deep within themselves when they had to, letting it out when they were finally alone together. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"It shows your devotion to him even if he is your bodyguard. Besides, it really doesn't matter to me if the two of you have feelings for each other anyways." Akira shrugged at that. "Love is love."

Shin stopped walking as Akira kept going on, surprise on his face. He had met many people in the last year when he had gone on those journey's to other planets and those few times that he and Kibito had showed their love towards each other had been met with mixed results. It was then that the two took their love and hid it so that those people would never see it again. But those three words that Akira had just spoken seemed so true. Love is love no matter who the people are who are sharing it, and he knew it. He just wished that certain people could see that as well.

The God shook his head as he adjusted the straps of the bags, rushing towards Akira as the two went on in the trek to a place where Akira only knew of.

****

It had been a while since he had felt this sick before, and Kibito was hating every waking moment of it. He had managed to get at least ten minutes of sleep before the nauseating effects of whatever was destroying him from the inside decided it was time to wake him up. He had thrown up once again, his throat already hurting from talking too much with Shin, so emptying the contents of his stomach hadn't helped him at all. Even the stuff that the shaman had given him hadn't helped him a bit and usually it was pretty strong to hold anything down, even the slightest bit of food.

The bodyguard took in a deep breath as he laid back down onto his back upon the mattress, his eyes closing tightly. A slight pain went through his body as he did, going up and down his spine as if something was pushing against every part of it. That pain had gone through him several times, becoming more intense with every movement that he made. At this point, he wanted to curl up and die so no one would have to worry about him, but he couldn't. There was someone else in his life now that he had to worry about and protect.

In the past, he knew, he would have shrugged off anyone else's help, and he still sometimes did that whenever the deity would ask about him. He would have ignored their questions of concern, going about his business until something really drastic happened. It was only then he would ask for help even if he didn't want that certain help but knew he needed it.

Kibito looked over at the rose the child had left behind, draping one hand over his stomach as he slowly reached out and picked the flower up. There were no thorns on it like a rose should have as the steam was perfect and flat. The petals had barely begun to bloom, just being born into a beautiful world around it. He twirled it in his hand as he brought his hand to his chest, mesmerized by the purity of the rose. There were so many different kinds of flowers on Kaioshin-Kai, but none were as beautiful as this kind. So perfect in every way yet so like the two sides of life. There was the happy, carefree side of life where nothing went wrong as that was the bud of the rose itself while there was the dark, cruel side where death and destruction laid in it's wake just like the thorns. But, there were no thorns on this one, which confused him so.

"Interesting," He said softly to no one in general, a light smile coming to his lips. He then placed the rose next to his boots, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked up towards the ceiling of the hut, his eyes closing as he hoped he'd get some rest.

He knew he wouldn't get much sleep that day anyways.

****

Shin yawned as he sat Indian Style on the ground, a crackling fire flickering in front of him. Akira sat on the other side of the small blaze, his eyes, diverted somewhere else besides what was in front of him. The bags that the deity had carried were now laying beside him, still somewhat full of food as the two had eaten some of it already. It wasn't much but what the villagers had given him to eat, but it was enough to last for a while at least.

Night had barely fallen, and the God knew it was time to go to sleep himself. He had spent at least two night falls already on two different planet's then his own, and he was ready to go to sleep. Yet there was something that was making him push himself to stay awake other then the desire to find a cure for his bodyguard that would rid him of the poison that was plaguing his body. He couldn't do that without Akira's help and that help seemed so distant now even if it was sitting right in front of him.

The two had walked for several hours until the sun had started to dip into the horizon behind them. Akira pressed on for no reason, perhaps just because he wanted to see a Kaioshin do something besides fly or see one sweat as much as Shin had. He hadn't even offered to take one or two of the bags, ignoring at some points that the deity was lagging behind. It was to no concern that Shin had been demanding a small break in between the miles, not used to the long hike that he had probably done in several moments if it was any other time.

"You are too quiet for a Kaioshin. Why?" Akira asked, breaking the silence that had started many hours ago.

"You haven't been wanting to say anything either, but if you must know, I didn't want to say anything to you that might make you change your mind," Shin replied, shifting his gaze up slightly to look at the other. Akira moved his own eyes to the light purple deity, a snort coming from him.

"I made a promise, and I'll be damned if I won't keep it."

"Promises are easily broken."

"So I've heard from a child I once knew."

"Tell me," Shin started as he leaned closer to the fire. "What were you doing out in the middle of no where?"

"Self Exile," Akira replied without hesitation, leaning back onto his hands that he placed behind his back. "Most of the people wouldn't accept me after the wars ended even if the two sides _were_ living peacefully at that time. I had helped the Majins at some point during the course of the battles and there were people on both sides that despised them at all costs. It was only after these sides found that they had a common enemy did they settle what had started a long time ago and go up against the damn Wizards together. The battle against the Majins claimed more lives then all of the wars combined. At least, during the different wars, there was time enough to reproduce with different families and such, but not after the Majin attack. Many of the brothers, fathers, and son's never returned to bring up the population. For a while there, it seemed like only a handful of us would survive, Kibito and myself included. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the population went up again and it is still going up."

"What about the dead? What did they do with them?"

"The dead? Well, there's grave yards around some of the villages, but there aren't many of them. Those that hadn't been identified were left where they were, becoming a part of the planet while the rest were either burned, buried, or sent out somewhere else to rot. Plus, there are a lot of unmarked graves around this region, so I wouldn't be surprised if we were sitting on some now."

The expression on Shin's face made Akira laugh as it was a look of pure horror with pure disgust. Sitting on a ancient battleground was one thing, but to sit on someone's grave was not something the Kaioshin would have wanted to be doing at that moment. He had respect for the dead, so disturbing their graves by sitting on one wasn't his idea of that kind of respect.

"Don't worry about it, young Kaioshin," Akira told him after he had gotten over hid laughter a few moments later. "I've spent a great deal of time out and about these battlefields, and I haven't been affected yet."

"That's you and not me," Shin said, shifting uncomfortably in his sitting place. 

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yes, there is. Where exactly _is_ this cure?" He demanded, deciding to put what might be lying underneath him aside and put his focus onto other important matters.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Bad enough."

"You know, you could always get another bodyguard. I'm sure that there are _plenty_ of people out there that would give anything to be the last living Kaioshin's bodyguard."

"I _don't_ want another bodyguard."

"That's what they all say with the first one, then they decide it is time to get a new one and _that_ starts a endless cycle of bodyguards."

"You're just sour that Kibito has served _two_ Kaioshin's and you didn't get last through the first one," Shin replied before he knew what he was saying. Not even a split second later, Akira had lost his joyfulness and moved in front of the Kaioshin so that his face wasn't more then a half of a inch away from the other's.

"What pisses me off the most about that good for nothing bastard is that he has _everything_ that I had plus more!" Akira hissed out, his breath going onto Shin's face. "He had a family to wake up to every day even if it was destroyed later, freedom, a person that saved his life, and eventually someone to love. I would have _killed_ for all of that!"

"Then why are you helping me?" Shin barked back, anger flashing in his eyes. Akira blinked his eyes, surprised that the deity would have said something as he backed up almost into the fire. "Why are you showing me a cure? Why are you even bothering? Were you just going to lead me to a dead-end and expect me to find my way back? Is that it?"

Akira didn't answer those questions as he shifted his gaze away from the deity, unsure as to what he wanted to say. The fire crackled behind him as Shin stood up and grabbed several of the bags that he had around him, keeping his eyes on the other with care. There was no reason to stay if he was just going to be lead to some place where there wasn't anything for him to cure Kibito. It was useless to trust Akira even if he knows where to look.

"I'll just find the cure on my own _without_ your help," Shin replied hotly, swinging one of the bags over his shoulder as he turned around and started to walk towards the same direction the two had just come from. He didn't care if he re-tracked their own footsteps; at least he would be doing this on his own. Before he could go any further, something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the fire. The Kaioshin whipped around to come face-to-face with a kneeling Akira, who had a more calm look on his face but still held that anger in him. "What do you want?"

"There is no way in hell you would be able to survive out there. Not unless you stay close to a fire," Akira instructed, not even taking his hand from around the Kaioshin's wrist. "There are certain things out there that would _kill_ for a drop of pure blood, even if it is from a God. You're best bet is to stay close to the fire."

"Why should I stay here?" The deity challenged, his ebony eyes narrowing. "You hate Kibito as well as me, so why should I?"

"Like you said earlier, I don't hate you. I barely know you, and you are judging me on what I was in the past like everyone else." Akira dropped Shin's wrist as he moved back towards the fire, his eyes looking away. The Kaioshin turned around, laying the bags back down as he watched Akira. "I suppose it was the same thing with me as I judged Kibito as a worthless being unsuitable to aid a Kaioshin. He was a child, then, as so was I."

"Years alone can change a person," Shin said, sitting back down onto the ground. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to see Kaioshin-Kai again, even if it is the last thing I do." The other turned his gaze back towards him, his eyes shining bright in the fire light. "Can you do that?"

"Take you _back_ to Kaioshin-Kai? A sacred planet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen it in so long. I just want to know what it feels like to stand on the surface, even if it is only for a moment."

Shin opened his mouth then closed it again, diverting his gaze up to the heavens above. The stars sparkled perfectly in a almost cloud-less sky, the crescent moon shining in the mists of it all. The deity remembered the stories that his mother used to tell him and his sister about the stars and how they were people watching down upon those that were still alive. Sometimes at night, when Kibito had been fast asleep next to him, Shin would sneak out of the palace to lay out onto the open grass so that he could gaze up at the stars for the longest time. He imagined that the Kaioshins of the past were looking down upon him as well as his mother and sister and that gave him the most comfort of them all. Then Kibito would join him in the grass, laying next to him so that Shin would be able to nestle his head up against the other's chest so that the two would watch the stars until morning without word. That had made him feel better when he couldn't sleep and now Kibito's life hung in the balance. Could he trust Akira in a promise that could be broken?

"Funny, promises are," Akira said, not waiting for Shin to answer him. "They can be easily broken, but don't you think that it is worth the chance?"

"Hai," Shin said, looking back towards Akira, a faint smile on his lips before sighing. "I don't know about this one. Seems so easy to destroy it."

"Even if I wanted to destroy it, it would mean the end of the universe, right?"

"Yes, it would."

"A universe that has been around for generations. Even a Majin wouldn't go _that_ far to destroy one planet along with the universe, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose."

"I don't think you will let me do this. Perhaps seeing Kibito one last time wouldn't be so bad either," Akira replied, looking down at the ground. Shin raised an eyebrow, a thought coming to him.

"Explain to me this cure, please. I am sure that it is worth something."

"Do you know any shaman?"

"Plenty. Kibito is staying in a village on another planet that has one. Why do you ask?"

"Good, because I can't do the cure without one or use anything that goes along with it."

"Two minutes," Shin said, narrowing his eyes at the other. Akira snapped his head up, confusion lingering on his face.

"Excuse me?" He inquired. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've got two minutes on Kaioshin-Kai, but only _after_ I have Kibito back to his old self again," The deity said, waving a finger at him. "I'll take you there once I am sure that this cure will last more then a few days. If it doesn't, I'll find a way to hunt you down. After all, I _am_ a Kaioshin."

"And Kaioshins know _everything_," Akira replied, extending a hand out towards the other. "Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands, sealing a deal that hopefully would cure a hurting soul many planets away.

****

To Be Continued.....


	7. Chapter Six: Trail of the Cure

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball_ Z characters._ They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Six:_ Trail of the Cure_

Shin felt cold, tired, and hungry by the time he and Akira had packed up in the morning. It had been an uneventful night under the stars, but the small deity wished he had spent it with someone else. Someone that was many planets away, probably in pain and wanting to have someone tend to him like he tended to the Kaioshin. Yet, he knew, there would be some good that would come out of this lonely trip far away from anything that would save him. _It is time that I did my duty to Kibito like he does his duty to me_, Shin though, a small smile coming to his lips as he and Akira moved across a barren wasteland of an ancient battlefield where so many had lost there lives many years ago.

The Kaioshin hadn't slept that good the night before and it showed on his apparently young face. He would have, but the mere thought of sleeping on some lost soul's grave gave him chill's that ran up and down his spine. Akira had laughed at what he called "that insane notion of respect of one's final resting place", making his traveling companion secretly fume in anger. Shin didn't say anything to him, hoping his anger would subside by the time all of this was over and down with. He couldn't risk having his anger explode and cause it to jeopardize the journey that he was on. Kibito meant too much to him to take that risk and he didn't want to lose any more of his family that he had so desperately held close to him.

"You are quiet again," Akira said as he walked in front of the God, taking semi-long strides as he looked around cautiously. Although this battlefield that they were on had long since been abandoned, Shin figured there might be a few lingering souls that hadn't given it up completely. _I guess he still has that bodyguard sense in him from when he was my father's bodyguard,_ Shin thought to himself, nearly matching the strides that the other took.

"Thinking about everything, that is all," He replied, a bit of his fear seeping into his voice.

"Don't worry. I may have done some evil things in the past, but I don't think I would take the risk of killing you. Despite the fact that I still hate the Kaioshins with a passion, I wouldn't kill one because of it. Besides, Kibito would have my neck if he new what I did to you. I'm sure he's gotten stronger since I last saw him."

"What reaction do you think he'll have when he sees you?"

"I'm hoping that he _won't_ see me at all. If you could secretly transport me to Kaioshin-Kai for those two minutes, then...."

"There's no way he'll _ever_ leave me alone with you, even for two minutes," Shin said, snorting. "If I know Kibito, he'll...."

"....do what any bodyguard would do and protect his charge," Akira finished for the deity, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at Shin. "I know the bodyguard code. I took it when I became the prior East Kaioshin's bodyguard even though I know I broke it. I just hope Kibito doesn't break his."

"He won't. That is one promise I know he will keep."

A silence came between them as Akira turned his head back forwards as he stared at the distant horizon that still held the last bit of night sky. They had gotten an early start, barely waiting for the morning sun to come over the horizon as both took what bags were still filled with supplies and headed towards where Shin hoped that the cure was. He had to put some trust into Akira even if that trust was tainted with a feeling of dread. Kibito's life depended on it at all cost.

"You do love him, don't you?" Akira asked, slowing down as he allowed the Kaioshin to come to his side before the other matched the deity's strides.

"What makes you think that?" Shin asked, slightly blushing. He hoped that Akira didn't see it, but it was obvious that the was hiding something from him.

"No one in the Kaioshin order would go this far to save his or her's own bodyguard. Like I said before, it was always an endless cycle of bodyguards that each Kaioshin went through no matter how many or how little bodyguards they had."  
"Why do you say that? An endless cycle of bodyguards, I mean. I know you explained it to me, but I still do not understand."

"Despite the fact that Kaioshins have a regard for most lift, it is a bodyguard's life they had almost no concern for. One was just there to protect the Gods when they went off planet so that the universe would still have five. If one got sick, it was almost like 'Oh well, you still got to do your job. If I can get sick and still do mine, you can be sick and do yours.' Because these bodyguards had to protect their charges, they had to get their immune system in order so that they could fight any diseases that they faced. That way, if they ever _did _get sick, they wouldn't be in too much trouble. Most of the time, that didn't happen."

"I am surprised to know this," Shin said, moving his gaze down to the ground. "Most of the bodyguards that served under the other Kaioshins were alive and well many years before they died. Only a few died because of old age or some unknown cause while the rest died to save the ones that they served. They were well taken care of during their lifetimes."

"They might have changed after I left. Maybe Kibito changed them or the East Kaioshin before you knocked some sense into them. I don't know and I don't care. They could do anything they wanted to and get away with it, too." Akira held up a hand to ward off any spoken or telepathic words from Shin. "Kaioshins are the highest known God's in the universe, correct?"

"Yes, we are. I doubt that there is anyone higher then us besides the universe herself."

"Well, since you have the most power in the universe as a whole, you can do about _anything_ and not really have to pay for it except for those few mistakes. At least, that was what the West always said."

"She always said things but normally didn't mean it."

"When one is the only female on a planet of males, the one would too," Akira replied, a smile coming onto his lips. Shin looked up at him, shaking his head as he saw the expression that he held on his face.

"I know _exactly _what you are thinking," The deity toyed gently.

"Eh, don't worry. The most she _ever_ did to me was a quick kiss on the mouth and that was about it." He moved his eyes towards the God, his smile not fading. "What did she..."

"I know what you are going to ask, but you don't have to say it," Shin told him. "She saw too much of the last East Kaioshin in me and strayed from me as much as possible. Apparently, he must have had a lasting impression on her or something."

"Must have," Akira said, looking around once again to make sure that they were the only two there and turned his attention forwards. He then pointed a little ways towards the right, waiting a moment for Shin to look in that direction as well. "That way is where a town lies. It is probably one of the few places that doesn't know who I am although a lot of people suspect that the 'original' Akira died centuries ago. I play on that rumor for the post part although my clothing does give who I really am away."

"Why don't you change out of it? After all, you could find almost anything in the untouched...."

"Be quiet," Akira hissed out, stopping quickly as he grabbed Shin by the clothing around his neck, pulling him close to him. At first, the Kaioshin thought it was something that he just said, but then saw that the other's gaze wasn't directed towards him but off somewhere else. His eyes were going left to right, his ears moving slightly like he head something off into the distance.

"What is it?" Shin whispered, a pang of fear going through him.

"I think I hear something coming towards us, but I could be mistaken on that. My hearing isn't what it used to be."

Shin stayed silent, his ebony eyes moving around as he attempted to listen for something. At first, he was about to agree with Akira on his hearing, but then a faint sound came to his elfin-like ears. A sound that he barely knew but probably know if he heard it else where. The sound of distant hoof-beats of a unknown creature galloping in from almost behind them. The Kaioshin felt Akira's grip loosen from his clothing as he stood still, the smile that he had plastered onto his lips faded and his face became emotionless.

"Pretend that you don't know anything about this situation and that we are searching for something that I am searching a cure for," He snapped out, his voice barely in a whispering tone. The sound of hoof-beats didn't help much in the deity's own hearing as it was seemingly almost on top of them. It was Akira that turned around first, putting the bags over his shoulders and clasping his hands behind his back as he did. Shin turned around as well, but his gaze was on the other as a thought came to him. _He looks so much like Kibito except Akira has scars on his face and his clothing is tattered beyond anything._

The sound that was probably a horse's hooves came to a stop as Shin turned his eyes forwards. There, standing several feet in front of them, were two horse-like creatures with their male riders sitting on top of them, black reins in their hands. They had serious looks on their faces, almost identical to the one that Kibito had on his face most of the time, as they stared down at the two travelers.

"What is an outsider and one of our kind doing on this part of a battlefield?" One snapped, his eyes moving directly towards Shin.

"We are looking for something that cold cure a certain type of poison," Shin started, not even bothering to lie towards them.

"What type of poison?" The other demanded.

"I don..."

"It is a dormant type that one would not know he or she would have until many years later when it surfaces," Akira replied, stepping forwards just a bit. "We are looking for a certain type of herb that grows in a cave not far from the town that lies many miles from this battlefield. We are hoping that the town has a small supply so that we can use it to cure our friend who is off planet at this time."

"Why didn't you let him speak?"" The second snapped coldly. Akira was about to answer before the first stranger moved a hand towards the other, indicating something to him.

"Don't ask that question. I know that clothing from somewhere, but I can't place it," The first said, giving his riding companion a sideways glare.

"But...."

"If he says that they are looking for a cure, then...."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we must be on our way," Shin interrupted, a apologetic smile appearing on his lips. "There is someone that I care for deeply that needs this cure."

"How did this person get it?" The second asked, narrowing his eyes just a bit. At this moment, Shin was becoming annoyed about these two stranger's questions as he just wanted to start on his journey again. Every second they wasted talking to these two, it was less time he could get a cure.

"That is none of our concern," The first one barked out, turning his head towards the other. "They are not going to do anything. If they do, you know what is going to happen to them."

"We can't take any chances since the last attack. Every traveler to this planet must be screened."

"Because you think that we are sent by the Majin, correct?" Shin inquired, which lead the two strangers to move their heads sharply towards the light purple deity.

"How did you know of past Majin interference?" Both asked at the same time.

"I've had my _own_ encounter with the Majin myself, one of which destroyed my home planet, possessed my sister, and killed off the order in which I was once a part of. He may have also poisoned the person that I am looking for that cure for."

"This Majin. What is his name?" The second asked, whom didn't receive a death glare from his partner.

"Bibidi." When he said that name, three surprised looks came the Kaioshin's way. Before anyone could speak, Shin shook his head and spoke first. "You've probably heard that name before, but do not worry. He's been dead for at least a year now. I can't prove it, but I was there when he was killed. That is, before I blacked out and awoke three weeks later."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The second one said, looking towards his friend. "He saw the destruction of one Majin which should be enough. We should help them."

"No," The first one said, snapping the reins as he moved the horse-like creature around Akira, motioning his companion to do the same. "We leave them be."

"What?" The other asked, quickly doing the same thing but he moved around Shin instead, who glanced around his shoulder to look at him. "He destroyed probably the most powerful of the Majin race. We _have_ to help them."

"Like he said, he can't prove it although we have not heard from these Majins in centuries. It is not our place to help them in this kind of nature. Our help lies else where in our land."

"But....."

"No," The first one said once the second had trotted next to him. Akira and Shin turned around, watching the two riders move away from them before the firs tone turned around, a light smile on his lips. "You have safe passage from here on out. The terrain is full of traps and spies of this region and we will give all those that watch this battlefield the message of your coming. You need not worry about anything except for the lone creatures that wander at night."

"Um, thanks," Shin called out bluntly, waving to the two strangers as they galloped over a small hill and disappeared over onto the other side.

"I'd say that was an interesting encounter," Akira commented, looking down towards his own traveling companion, who had stopped waving and looked up towards the other.

"And with a bit of weirdness in it," The Kaioshin added to that. "I got a cold chill when that one passed me, like there was something deathly about him. Did you not feel it as well?"

"As a person who has seen stranger things in the last hundred years then you would see in a Kaioshin's lifetime, my answer is no," The other replied, a smirk on his lips as he started to move towards the same direction that the two strangers had left in. "Let's go. We should make it to the town by midday if not a little bit after. We don't have a lot of time before the poison takes Kibito body over fully. I don't know how long you waited to come here, but if it was over two weeks before the first symptoms arose, then he's screwed."

"Meaning?" Shin demanded, walking quickly to Akira's side.

"Meaning, even if the shaman and I put the actual cure together, it wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"How long ago did Kibito start having the symptoms?"

"About four or five days ago, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Akira growled out, his strides becoming longer and faster then before. Shin had to practically run to keep up with him. "Give me the exact number of days so that I can decide if this is going to work or not. Because, if it isn't, then I suggest you start looking for a new bodyguard right about now."

"I don't know how long ago it was, damn it. I didn't even now he was poisoned until yesterday!"

"What kind of symptoms did he have, oh say, last week?"

"The normal kind. You know, serious face, hidden emotions in his eyes, straight standing position. Nothing that would indicate that he was sick. Why do you want to know?"

"Because," Akira started, his movements going a little bit slower then he was going before, "the first symptoms usually are a pale face and sweating, but I can't be sure. I've never really seen anyone before half-way dead with this poison in their blood, but I've been lectured in it by old Majins who knew this poison well. To make a long story short, Shin, if I don't know when the first few symptoms came up, he won't be alive when you return to him with the cure."

"Like I said, it was about four to five days ago when I noticed a lighter shade of pink on his face and sweating. At least, for Kibito. He isn't usually like that when he was sick or any _other_ time." Shin had to practically whisper the last four words so that Akira wouldn't get any ideas, but it was too late. He doubted that Akira didn't care right now, but that wasn't something he was worried about either.

"Then we still have some time before the poison takes total control of his body," Akira said, a hint of disappointment in his voice that Shin didn't hear. It was a good thing that he didn't or there probably would have been another battle with only one survivor.

****

Kibito didn't know what time of day it was or where he was as he slipped in and out of sickening sleep. Whenever he was awake, he could barely make out the shapes of any shaman that came into the hut in which he rested in. He understood their words at least, making some attempt to answer any questions that would come his way. The throwing up stage had nearly passed, waking him up from a nightmare-filled sleep so that he come into another one that was slowly killing him from the inside out.

Every time that he closed his eyes, images would dance on the back of his eyelids. Images that he didn't want to see. Images that were from his past long ago. Images that he just wanted to go away. He figured it was something that had to do with his poison that was in his body, but he couldn't be sure. It was so hard to know which ones that were because of the poison or the ones that were because of his hurting heart that throbbed with the pain of his past.

He didn't know why he told Shin about the happenings of his past. Kibito figured it was his mind that had slipped during the brief period back on Kaioshin-Kai or it was just something inside of him that told him to tell his charge. To finally reveal what had really happened in his brief childhood if he considered the hell he went through to be anything a child should have to go through. It hurt him deeply just to talk about it and perhaps he would _never_ get over it. 

He just hoped his love was alright as he drifted off into another hell-filled dream.

****

To Be Continued......


	8. Chapter 7: Time Passage

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Seven: _Time Passage_

Shin stayed somewhat close to Akira as the two travelers walked quickly through the small town the had just entered. It had seemed like it had taken only minutes to get there, but already the sun seemed to dip into the midday sky above. It bore down onto the crowded streets of this town, who laughed and moved about their daily chores like they had no care in the world or the universe. _I wish I had that same outlook today, but I have more important things to do then to feel happy,_ Shin thought to himself as he glanced up at his traveling companion.

"So, where do we go from here?" The deity asked, straying towards a booth for a moment before Akira pulled him back to his side. The God glared up at him, his eyes narrowing just a bit as the other let him go with a sideways glance.

"Despite the fact that this place may _look_ all mushy and happy, there _are_ darker sides to things," He told him, moving his eyes around a bit. "Just like the place where we are going to get what we are looking for."

"Where's that?"

"On the other side of this town. Just remember this," Akira said, raising a single finger, "you are with _me_ and not _Kibito._ I am a hell of a lot harsher then he probably is and I know these people better then he does. Once this is all over with, I'll leave you be."

"I'm surprised you _are_ still here," Shin replied, turning his eyes forwards.

"When there is something that you want personally, you get it at all cost. Even if you kill someone for it."

"Would you care if I died while on this journey?"

"Honestly?"

"If you can."

"No," Akira answered blandly, not even looking down at the purple deity as he stopped walking. The other walked into the crowd a few more steps before he stopped and turned around halfway to see why he had stopped. He noticed that the deity had a expressionless face, his hands balling into fists as he tried to control his anger. "You said to be honest, and I was. No, I wouldn't give a damn if you or Kibito died. I just want to be on Kaioshin-Kai again even if it is for two minutes."

"Now you've got one minute on it now," Shin growled, walking forwards as he passed Akira, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Wait a minute, you can't go back on your promise!" He cried out as he started to walk in step with the Kaioshin.

"I'm not going back on my promise. I'm simply reducing the time that you have on my planet," Shin replied, glaring up at the other. "I'd be careful if I were you. I am not in the mood to listen how the Kaioshin of the past wronged you so much. You may only have two seconds on it when this is all over with."

"You still can't do it. I....I'll just stop helping you then."

"You do that and you won't _ever_ see Kaioshin-Kai again. Be thankful I am even _allowing_ you to come to it again."

"You are using blackmail on me to get what you want," Akira stammered out as the two pushed their way through the crowd of people. Shin smirked up at him, a joyous look glazing over his eyes.

"So, how does it feel to be on the other end of it? I'm sure that you probably used this poison as a way to get back at the Kaioshins, namely the East one," The deity said hotly. Akira grabbed him by the arm and pulled the Kaioshin closer to him as they stopped in the middle of the dirt street. Shin looked up at him, the smirk fading slightly from his lips. "You really want to be on Kaioshin-Kai, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'd do _anything_ to go on it one last time."

"Then stop laying games and lead me to the rightful place where this cure is. A life hangs in the balance."

"Playing games?" Akira demanded, putting his face closer to his companion. "What makes you think that I am playing games?"

"I've been on many planets like this before and had no trouble flying to a certain place on it. There was really no reason why we shouldn't have flown to this town. It would have probably taken half as much time as it did to walk here," Shin snapped, pulling his arm out of Akira's grasp. "I am not going to waste any more time on this matter, Akira. Either take me to where we have to go or you _won't_ see Kaioshin-Kai but in your dreams."

Akira took in a deep breath, dropping his eyes to the ground for a moment before he looked around at the crow of people around them. A glazed look came over his face has if he was either thinking about what to do or a realization hit him that, if he didn't start doing what he had to do he might _never_ get to the lace he so desperately wanted to go. Shin rolled his eyes, becoming fed up with this as he started to move towards wherever he had to before Akira grabbed him by the back of the neck. The deity glared behind him at the other, a pissed off look coming onto his face as he tried to get of the other's grasp but failed.

"Let me go, damn it! I have every right to leave you behind!" Shin growled, fuming in anger.

"And I have every right to stop stalling." Akira took in a deep breath as he let the Kaioshin go, slightly pushing him forwards. Shin stumbled a bit, catching himself before he bumped into someone else. "I just don't want to face Kibito. He'd have my neck and yours if he knew that I helped you."

"If it is worth saving his life."

"Yes. Let's go, quickly. You need to get this cure back to him before it is too late. It is uncertain how fast this poison might work in him," Akira informed him as he made his way past the deity and towards wherever they had to go. Shin shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed the other like he was on a leash.

He just hoped that they were in time to save a life that was worth saving.

****

It felt like hell to him, but if Kibito had lived through it once before, he could live through it again. Shooting pain from his arms and legs made him wake with fiery, his attempts to suppress his cries of pain went somewhat unnoticed as the shaman rushed in to see what was wrong. It only took another half hour of intense pain from his joints for it to subside to almost nothing after the shaman had given him too many herbs to account for. _It is not so bad, death,_ Kibito thought to himself as he now watched the shaman move about the small hut, chanting something under his breath. _I can still watch over Kaioshin-sama as I have always done so in the past if this things claims my own life._

He sighed, closing his eyes as he slowly put a hand overtop his stomach, half afraid that any movement would cause the pain to come back into him. That was the least of his worries at the moment. Shin was the only thing that he was the most concerned about since he had traveled to a planet that Kibito had tried to protect him from since he had known the deity. It wasn't his place to know of something that held little importance to the Kaioshin, hoping that there would be no reason for either of them to go to that place. He hoped that Shin was okay and not in any trouble to find what he was searching for.

"You are too worried about him," The shaman told the other, making Kibito open his eyes halfway and turn his head towards his voice. He noticed that the shaman had finished whatever he was doing and was now standing near the entrance to the hut. "You should rest. He will be okay."

"I still worry even if everyone in the universe tells me that he is alright," Kibito whispered, his eyes darting away from the shaman. "Only when he is back in may care will I know that he is alright."

"I understand. He will be back soon. There should be no reason _why_ he would be gone for more then a few days."

"When it concerns my past, it would take a long time to get through it."

"Have faith in him. This allows his mind, body, and heart to become stronger when he has something to fight for," The shaman told him, nodding his head as he disappeared out of the hut before Kibito could say anything to him. The other wanted to retort to those words, but there was a certain truth to them. He _knew_ that Shin wouldn't always be on Kaioshin-Kai for the remainder of his life or would have Kibito to be there to protect him at all cost.

Kibito closed his eyes fully once again, his mind full of things that he wished he could just get rid of. There was no use going back to sleep for he wasn't tired like he should be and the fear of waking back up in pain was just a little too great at the moment. Besides, there wasn't any use of attempting to fall back into a dreamless sleep if Shin was off, by himself, on another planet. He was too worried about _his_ Shin to go to sleep now. It wasn't worth having nightmares over.

He just hoped that he was alive when the Kaioshin came back.

****

"Is this the place?" Shin asked as he and Akira stood in front of a single shop somewhere in the small town. Vines went up the dark wood that made up the outside, no outlets to the outside world except for a royal blue doorway that looked like it hadn't been opened in many years. The doorknob looked busted, like it wasn't able to turn anymore. Things, the deity knew, always weren't what they seem. He had learned that that hard way a year ago.

"Unfortunately, yes," Akira replied, taking a step towards what was thought to be a shop or a home. However, the two had taken many roads to actually find it as this place was in an ally far away from the hustle of the town. Trash of all sorts littered the back ally with bones poking up every so often from their final resting place. Shin wondered if this was the right place and hoped that it wasn't.

"You aren't serious about this place, are you?" The Kaioshin hissed out as Akira knocked on the door and took a step back. "We don't know what is on the other side of this door. It could be a trap."

"If it is, then be on your guard or just read the person's mind," He replied, taking a step back as he glanced over his shoulder a the small God. "If you are _that_ worried about what is on the other side, we can always try the _other_ way."

"And what is that?"

"Taking about a ten mile hike to the north then going past a marsh where you would sink to the bottom if you got caught in the murky water from the given path. After that, there is getting past the creatures that guard the cave with their life. Only an experienced warrior can defeat them."  
"That's it?" Shin demanded, not amused by what his traveling companion told him.

"Oh, it gets better, my friend," Akira said, turning around to face the Kaioshin with hands clasped in front of him. "If you managed to get past these blood-thirsty creatures with your body in tact, you have at least two miles of safe cavern to travel and rest before it becomes just as bad as before. There is no light that can penetrate the darkness of the pit that lies just a while from the entrance. The only way to get past the pit of no return is to throw something into it as you make your way around it. And, how that ledge is so narrow that you think that you will fall off the edge. 

"After you make it past the pit, then you will face jagged rocks that could pierce even the toughest of armor. There is only two safe ways to get around these rocks and none of them require flight or knowledge. If you can make it past all of this, you will have to go through one more challenge to get the herbs needed for this cure."

"And that is to take it out of the same way one would have come," Shin replied easily. "It is the same thing with every peril-filled journey to get something. You go through a bunch of trials, you get the thing that you are looking for, you go back through it, and you've got it."

"_Wrong_," Akira barked out, coming closer to the deity then he would have liked. "The last stretch of this is to face your worst fear. The thing that is above all other fears that you might have. It is the darkest thing that you carry with you even if you _think_ that you have defeated it way back when. This is where most men and women have run from, screaming things that you only hear the mad ramble about. Their minds are so afraid of facing this fear that they don't realize where they are and kill themselves on the rocks or the pit if they are lucky. Not many have returned from this journey and, if they did, they become secluded, hiding from the world because of what they have seen."

"You lie," Shin hissed out, taking a step back. "You are only telling me this so that we don't go that way."

"The truth, he speaks," A voice said from behind Akira. Shin looked around the other as Akira turned around, both of their eyes falling onto a old woman. She wore a long yellow dress with a green shawl draped over her shoulders as she held onto the now-open doorway of the same place that they were going into. "My husband went there to get the sacred herb that is said to cure any and all illnesses and poisons. He came back several weeks, later, the herb at hand but lost all traces of sanity. After the journey, he changed from the caring person that he was to a babbling fool. I don't know what happened to him in that cave, but they say it affects the mind so."

"Agreed," Akira said, bowing down slightly. "My name is Akira and this is Shin. We are traveling to...."

"Yes, I know," The aged woman said, moving her pink face towards Shin. "You want to know if I have any herb left to cure someone that has an untreatable illness or poison in them."

"Yes, we are. How did...." Shin started before the old woman cut him off.

"That is what everyone wants from me. They want to go the easy way instead of suffering like my husband did," She growled, waving a hand at them. "I won't give it to you. Go away."

"But...." Shin cried out as the woman turned around and was about to go inside when the deity called out, "I need it for Kibito!"

The woman stopped just before she closed the door, her back going rigged as she flung the door open and spun to turn to him. Her mouth nearly dropped open as she started at the deity in shock, her body trembling slightly. 

"Kibito, you say?" She inquired, taking a step forwards.

"Y....yes...." Shin stammered, now realizing the mistake that he had just did.

"Interesting," She said, motioning for the two to come inside. "Come on. Don't be shy. I won't bite. I'll explain over tea."

Shin and Akira looked at each other in confusion before they walked forwards with a shrug. The woman laughed at this confusion as she turned around and walked into the house, the two travelers following her inside. The door closed behind them, leaving the ally dark and empty as it was before.

****

"I didn't know who exactly Kibito was when my mothers told me about the wars that started when this planet was still being developed for settlement," The woman said, pouring hot liquid into a chipped cup in front of Shin. The companions were now sitting at a old table that had it's own share of cracks and chips on it. "I figured he was always one of the first settlers here but it was only after my mother's death did I know who he was"

"Exactly how do you know about him?" Akira asked once the old woman had filled his own cup. She set down the battered pot, a expression of joy going onto her face.

"Old family books that survived the years. He was one of my great-great-great-great grandfathers that was able to leave this planet during the wars."

"WHAT!?!?!" Shin shrieked out, nearly dropping the cup that he held in his lands. "I thought that all of his family died in the wars! At least, that is what he told me."

"As did I," Akira put in, looking weirdly at the old woman.

"That is an understatement. One of his family members _did_ survive somehow, but barely. He was eventually captured and forced to work until he couldn't any more. When he was liberated a few years later, he was sent off planet to a place where he met one of grandmothers of that period. What happened after that is what everyone should know. They get married, have kids, grow old, die. The same story." She sighed as she sat down at one of the empty chairs, her eyes back towards Shin. "I'd like to know how Kibito has survived these many years. It has been a _very_ long time since the wars have ended."

"Well, see, the planet that he was taken to has a different cycle of years," Shin attempt to explain without giving anything extra away. "You could say that a year on my planet is like a bunch of years somewhere else. The aging process there is a lot slower then, say here. And this goes for any species that wanders onto it. I can't really explain it."

"Ah, yes. A planet where it seems like one has immortality," The woman said, her eyes going cold as she looked towards Akira. "And what's your story? Not many of our species travels with outsiders."

"I knew Kibito long ago and stumbled upon Shin when he arrived. I said I'd help him in return for something else," Akira replied, ignoring the apparent coldness that was directed towards him as he sipped his drink.

"The herb. I don't know if I should part with it or keep it safe," The old woman said, looking off into space. "My husband worked hard to get it even if it cost him his life."

"We don't have a lot of time to bring it to Kibito," She said seriously, putting the cup down onto the table as he looked at the elder woman. "I don't know how fast this poison in him has worked it's way through his veins, but it I don't have a lot of time left. He could already be dead or close to it by now."

The woman sighed, looking down at the pot that she had used to pour her guests drinks. Both travelers could tell that she was thinking about this as they also knew that it was hard to give something to two complete strangers. They wouldn't blame her if she didn't give them what Shin wanted so desperately as there was another way to get the herb. A deadly way, but something that could be done.

"What will you give in return?" The woman asked, moving her eyes up just a bit. "You know that nothing around here is free."

"Look lady. We didn't travel all this way just to barter with you!" Akira yelled, standing up quickly. "We want the damn herb now or....."

"Calm down, Akira," Shin said calmly, glaring at him as he held up one of the few bags that the two still had left. "Inside these bags are supplies that we do not need. I can trade what we have for the herb and all of it I might add."

"What kind of supplies?" The lady inquired, giving the Kaioshin a sideways look.

"Food, water, and some clothing. Enough to last a small band of travelers for several days, more if you use it wisely and only you use it. There might be some medicine for small cuts in there as well, but I am not sure."

"What's the field price on these supplies?"

"Listen, you old hag. We...." Akira started but was silenced by Shin as he waved a hand towards him.

"I don't know. I was given these items as a gift from a shaman."

"Understood," The old woman said, standing up. She moved away from the table and towards a doorway that lead into another part of the home. Shin and Akira watched her go, each wondering what she was doing. A few moments later, she returned carrying a small brass chest. Standing near Akira, she opened the top to reveal a pack of leaves laying on a velvet cushion as a bottle, half filled with liquid, sat next to it.

"What's that?" Shin asked as the woman closed the chest, moving a hand overtop the latch as she locked it.

"This is the herb that you must use in order to save your friend. The liquid in the bottle must be used with it in order for it to work," She told them as she handed the chest to Akira, who in turn gave it to the deity next to him. "It should take a day or so for the herb to fully work. Now, go. Leave the bags here."

"Thank you," Akira said, bowing slightly. He then grabbed Shin by the arm and pulled him towards the door way before the old woman called out to them.

"On more thing!" She said as the two stopped walking at the doorway. Shin was the only one that turned around as Akira opened the door and stepped out. 

"Hai?" He asked, confused as the elder woman took the shawl off of her shoulders and threw it to the God. It landed onto the chest, some of it draping off of it.

"Take it. It is a reminder of what the past has given you and your friend," She told them, bowing slightly as Akira grabbed Shin by the arm once again, pulling back onto the ally before slamming the door shut behind him. He gave a glare to the Kaioshin as he stomped towards the town.

"I can't believe you gave up the last of the supplies," He roared, not even bothering to look back at the one that he had been traveling with. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Go back to the planet where I left Kibito," Shin replied, hurrying up to Akira as he rushed in front of him. The other stopped as he rolled his eyes, not amused by this.

"And how exactly are we going to get there without any money or food?" Akira snapped, attempting to go around the God but was cut off by the Kaioshin. "Look, I did my part, now you have to figure out how to do yours. And it had better be good."

"Okay, hold onto my arm."

"What?"

"Hold onto my arm. I'll transport us there myself."

"What do you.....oh, I get it," Akira said slyly, nodding his head. "It's the whole teleportation thing, isn't it? I thought the Dai would forbid that to be taught to anyone after I left."

"What, you think that he'd do something like that because of you?" Shin laughed as Akira took his arm again for what it seemed like the tenth time since they had met the day before. "Hold on. Don't want to lose you."

Suddenly, a light engulfed the two as Shin took in a deep breath. He hadn't transported anyone except himself before, but he figured it was just like transporting himself. He had nothing to worry about now as he held the chest close to him, allowing the light to move around him as he felt it penetrate his body to take him back to Kibito.

Not a moment later, the light fizzled out and there was nothing there except for the ally and everything that was left.

**To Be Continued.....**


	9. Epilogue: Distant Love

****

A Truth Untold II:

Blue Moon

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Epilogue: _Distant Love_

Shin paced in front of the same hut that Kibito was sleeping in, his hands clasped behind his back as worry set into the small deity. The shaman and Akira had been in there for several hours already, using the herbs that Akira and Shin had brought back from their journey. The God was pushed out yet again as the other two worked on his assistant, slowly and cautiously. There was no telling what was going on in there or if they had come too late to save Kibito.

The Kaioshin hadn't even gotten close to his bodyguard to show him that he was alright before he had been pushed out. It was hard enough to haven been away from Kibito as it was, but it was even harder to know that he was in pain and that his charge couldn't even hold his hand while he was there. _I have to wait and see. Maybe he'll be okay after all,_ Shin thought to himself as he stopped pacing and sat down onto the ground. He then put his hands into his lap, a feeling of wanting to cry washing over him.

He wanted to cry so badly but couldn't let everyone know that he was breaking up inside. It was hard enough not to be able to have someone with him on this short journey but it was even harder to stand by and watch that same someone in pain. The deity had already seen too much pain already and he just wanted to get this over and done with so that he and Kibito could go back to their own lives. To their home where they could love each other without the whole universe watching them.

"That should do it for now," A voice said from behind the God. Shin leapt to his feet, spinning around to see Akira standing there, the green shawl that the old woman had given them in his hands.

"Is he going to live?" Shin asked, rushing up to the other with hope in his eyes.

"I know yet. Kibito will have to be looked over for the next couple of days as he is given small amounts of the herb. Only time will tell if he will survive this."

"And if he does? Will the poison be gone?"

"There isn't enough herb or liquid to fully rid him of the poison. He will carry the remainder for the rest of his life no matter what. He is now bound by it."

"So, even if he survives this, the poison will come back to claim his life," Shin whispered, looking away from Akira. He didn't want the other to know that tears were beginning to form at the base of his eyes nor did he want to see the pain on his face.

"Now I never said that," Akira told the deity. "I just said that he will have whatever is left for the rest of his life. It might hinder him a bit at first, but his immune system will eventually see it as a part of his body. If he gets sick at some point, it will just be a little bit worse for him."

"So, it won't kill him?" The Kaioshin asked, looking hopefully up at him.

"Not unless we came too late today. If I know Kibito, he can survive this."

"Can go see him now?"

"Not yet. The shaman wants to make sure the antidote is working before anyone else can see him. That will take a few days."

"Oh," Shin mused, turning away from Akira as he took several steps away from him. Akira took in a deep breath, moving the shawl in his hands as he slowly followed the God away from the hut.

"You know, this is the first time I've been off of my planet since I was once a God's bodyguard," Akira started wistfully, moving next to the Kaioshin as the two walked towards a small bonfire that had been started in the middle of the small village. Children danced around it, some holding hands while others went freely around it. "I never had a chance to get off of it until now. Isolation form the rest of the universe is hard, Shin. Once you lose something that you are used to, you can't ever get it back."

"What do you really want, Akira?" Shin asked as the two stopped a short distance away from the fire and the dancing children. "I mean, I know you want to go back to Kaioshin-Kai, but I don't think that is the real reason you helped me. There has to be something else that you want out of this."

"You think I want something else out of this, don't you?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't? I mean, you are going to a planet of Gods that no one else knows of and are trying to save someone that you tried to have killed in the past. What do you want, Akira?"

"What if I told you that I wanted satisfaction?" Akira asked as the deity looked up at him. He noticed that the other clenching the shawl even harder then he was before.

"Satisfaction for what?"

"Knowing that you are the last Kaioshin alive. Knowing that there isn't any more on that dastardly planet you call home. Knowing full well that no one else on that planet knows who I am but you and Kibito." He looked down at the God, the flames from the fire dancing in his eyes. "I want to see the palaces of every God that lived there in ruins. I want to see it for myself so that I _know_ that they are gone. As much as you don't want to hear this, the order that you were a part of weren't as perfect as you think. I knew that they were willing to give up a single child's life so that they would be safe from anything and everything that might come onto that planet one day. The only person that knew any better was the East Kaioshin before you. He wanted to keep those who were endangered there until the time came when they were strong enough to survive. You know what the Dai did? He sent them off Kaioshin-Kai anyways, even if some of those people were, in fact, too young to fend for themselves. He just didn't care."

"Is that what you think? That the Dai just sent unwanted people off of the planet so that the Kaioshins would be safe?" Shin demanded, his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"If it meant saving the rest of the Kaioshins, yes. They didn't care about any kind of life besides their own."

"That is not true. We cared about _every_ life that went about their business in our Quadrants."

"Then why didn't they save everyone?" Akira snapped his head away from Shin, his own anger now dancing in his eyes instead of the flames of fire. "They could have."

"The universe is a big place, Akira. We couldn't be saving every life that was in danger of death. It is just the way it is. We were only five people in a universe of billions upon billions of other people. If we did then we wouldn't have time for other things. Other important things."

"Like what? Like lazing around the lakes, fishing? That's the only thing that the Kaioshin's are good for and that is doing what they want to do."

"You can think that way, I don't care," Shin spat out, turning around so that his back was upon the fire. "I've got a life I want to save. When he is better, then I can take you to Kaioshin-Kai for the amount of time I have given you. Once it is over with, then you will leave and never come back."

"I am surprised that you are going to keep your end of the bargain," Akira replied hotly as Shin started to walk back towards the hut where Kibito lay.

"Unlike the Kaioshin that you thought you knew, I _do_ care about life and promises that should be kept," The Kaioshin told him just as sourly before he walked away. Akira remained there, his eyes turning back to the fire that sat before him. The children had finished their dance and were now sitting around the bonfire, laughing and talking about things that weren't important to older beings but were important to them. _What happened to the child that I once was? Did I grow up too fast and lose it so quickly? Or was it the Majins that stole my childhood away?_ Akira thought to himself as the watched the children be who they are.

Whatever the answers he wanted from his many questions, Akira knew he would never get them.

****

****

Two Days Later

He had waited long enough and he was growing impatient with everything. There was no use in trying to keep him away from the one person that he loved the most and he desperately wanted to see him at all cost. He would defy the shaman's orders if he had to just to see the hurting soul that laid inside the hut.

Shin stood silently outside the hut, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood there, unmoving from this position since the early morning, refusing any food or sleep until he knew for sure that Kibito was alright. That he had survived the last two nights. It was heart wrenching to know that the journey that he had been on could have been for nothing, but there still could be a chance that he had to go back to the world that he once had been on. To the place that Akira had described several days before. Was it true? Did Akira speak the truth about the dangers that protected the mythical cure-all herb? He didn't know and didn't want to find out.

Only a few more moments of waiting did he have to go through until the shaman pulled the cloth, that hung as a door to the hut, away and beckon the Kaioshin inside. He held a expression on his face that would not allow Shin to know what had happened as he walked forwards and to the doorway to the hut. The deity was scared of what had happened as the shaman nodded down towards him and gave him a little push inside. Shin stumbled into the hut as the shaman stepped out and pulled the cloth shut to allow the God and assistant to be alone.

Shin looked behind him for a moment before he advanced towards the seemingly sleeping Kibito, his heart pounding in his chest as he tip-toed towards him. The fear inside of him was overwhelming as he kneeled down next to his bodyguard, afraid to touch him. _He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping,_ Shin thought to himself as he sat down next to the mattress and put his arms around his knees. _Like he is almost......dead...._

"I assure you, Kaioshin-sama, I am very much alive," Kibito told him, not even bothering to open his eyes when he spoke. This scared the daylights out of his charge as he jumped from his sitting position to his feet. He wasn't expecting Kibito to say anything nor to read his mind.

"What the.....?" Shin hissed, his face showing the shock that he just had. Kibito opened his eyes, turning his head towards the Kaioshin with a half smile. The shock eventually turned into mock anger as Shin put his hands onto his hips and gave his bodyguard the best look that he could muster without laughing. "You know better then to read my mind, Kibito-kun."

"And you know better then to call me that."

"Only to get back at you for what you just did."

"So, I see that you have survived hell," Kibito said once Shin settled back down onto the ground next to his assistant.

"If you want to call it that," Shin replied, a sigh escaping his lips. "It _was_ hell without you, but I managed. For the most part, at least."

"How did you find this...herb that the shaman calls it?" Kibito asked as he turned over onto his side with some help from the deity. The Kaioshin knew, from the expression that Kibito had on his face, that he didn't enjoy taking it as much as he did being sick.

"I had some help from someone there," Shin told him, biting his lower lip. He knew full well it was going to be hell trying to explain _why_ they had to allow someone to be on Kaioshin-Kai for at least two minutes, but it was going to be much worse to explain that this someone was Akira then any other person there. "Um, Kibito? I have to tell you a couple of things that you are not going to like at all and I know it is a bad thing to tell you right now."

"What is it?" Kibito asked defensively, eyeing his charge. "What's so bad that you have that 'I-didn't-mean-to-do-it' look on your face?"

"Well, first off, I made a deal with the person that helped me and I can't go back on it."

"What's your end of the deal?" Silence ensued after Kibito asked the question, a pang of dread going through him as he hoped that Shin didn't make a unthinkable promise.

"It's only _two_ minutes on Kaioshin-Kai, Kibito! It is _not_ going to hurt anybody, not even us. Besides, I would think that after so long of being away from it...."

"You brought him to Kaioshin-Kai already?" Kibito roared, about to jump up from the mattress in anger when a voice stopped him.

"I won't do anything to your precious Kaioshin-Kai, Kibito, nor did your charge bring me there already," Akira snapped as he stepped in from the doorway. The bodyguard looked at this stranger from his past from his now sitting position on the mattress, anger and hurt in his eyes as he watched Akira stop behind Shin. "Besides, I didn't do anything to Shin anyways. He is the last Kaioshin, and I don't think you would have liked it if I even laid a finger on him."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about the Kaioshin?" Kibito growled, giving a glare towards Shin.

"Why, I'd thought you would remember me after so long."

"No, I don't. Should I?"

"I can tell that you are getting jealous because I helped Shin. Don't worry," Akira told him, raising a hand, "I wouldn't hurt this East Kaioshin. It was the last one that I wanted to see die. Too bad I didn't."

"I...know...you," Kibito stammered, attempting to stand up but lost his balance as he fell back onto the mattress.

"Kibito, don't," Shin warned as his assistant tried to stand up again. He knew it was no use as Kibito moved to the edge of the mattress and placed his feet onto the ground. He then wobbled up to a semi-standing position as the Kaioshin stood up as well.

"You bastard," Kibito hissed, leaning onto Shin for support. "If I was any better, I would have your head. You are just lucky that I am still recovering from this."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way then to see you helpless and dependant on a Kaioshin," Akira replied, looking from Kibito to Shin. "Are you going to keep your end of the bargain still? There are still other ways to leave your bodyguard dead."

"I have no choice. I'm sorry," Shin whispered to Kibito.

"Why? Why him? Why didn't you ask anyone else but him?" Kibito snapped, looking down at his charge. "You know you could have done that."

"And have yourself killed because of it? It was either put _some_ trust into Akira or to have you dead when I came back. And what would have had me do?"

"Let me die," Kibito said, standing up straight as he took a wobbly step towards Akira, who looked amused at this whole situation. It took several moments, but the bodyguard managed to get within a inch of Akira's face, a pissed off expression on his. "If I find out that you did _anything_ to this Kaioshin or the last one before him, I promise I will have your head mounted on the entrance of the East Kaioshin's palace faster then you know what happened. And that is a promise I intend to keep."

"And it is coming from someone who refuses to accept any promises from anyone because he is too afraid that someone will break it again," Akira replied, yawning a bit. "I'd think that you would hate Shin for this. He did, after all, hurt you."

"The worst thing he could have done was to lie about what he was doing. He told me truthfully even if he knew that it was going to hurt me. I may be angry at him right now, disappointed to say the least, but he did what he had to do. I would do the same thing if I had to defend him."

"You did almost do the same thing, and I didn't believe you," Shin informed him, hanging his head. 

"Ah, yes. _That_," Kibito answered, nodding his head as Akira backed up from him. "I suppose we are somewhat even for that. Now, what are we going to do about your end of the bargain?"

"I suppose he won't be able to keep his end, right?" Akira asked, his face going blank as he glared towards Shin.

"I never said that. _When_ is what I am worried about. After all, you _did_ try to take over Kaioshin-Kai once before with the Majin invasion that one time. What makes me think that you won't try it again?"

"You don't know, do you? You are just going to have to go ahead and let me be on it for however long your master lets me be on it."

"We shall see, but first Kibito needs some rest," Shin informed him, nodding towards his assistant to lay back down onto his mattress. "We will tell you what we are going to do when the time comes."

"Fine, but do hurry up. I've got other things to do besides wait here," Akira barked out, turning around on his heel before stomping out towards the entrance of the hut. He pulled the cloth open, nearly ripping it from it's hinges as he flew out the doorway in anger. Kibito took in a deep breath as he slowly turned towards the deity, slightly defeated as he dropped to his knees. Shin rushed forwards to help him up, but the assistant pushed him away.

"I can do it," Kibito hissed, attempting to stand up again but without any lucky as he fell back down onto the ground. He put his hands onto the ground for some support, Shin kneeling by him as he put his light purple hands onto the other's pink cheeks. He lifted Kibito's head so that the two of them were staring at each, a small smile coming onto Shin's lips.

"You know how sorry I am for doing this to you. I really didn't have any choice in this matter. I didn't want to have to find another bodyguard. You _are_ the only one I want," The Kaioshin told him, moving a hand along his face. 

"I know, Kaioshin-sama, I know. It is just that I didn't expect you to have someone help you like _him_."

"Be angry at me all you want. I would be too if you had done the same thing," He said as he helped Kibito to his feet and towards the mattress. 

"I'm not _that_ angry, just shocked and somewhat hurt," Kibito replied as he and the God collapsed onto the mattress. Shin snorted as he and his assistant laid onto it, the Kaioshin resting his head onto the other's shoulder.

"Shocked at what?" He asked as Kibito moved his fingers through his hair.

"Shocked at the fact that Akira would do something to save me. After all, he did try to have me killed more then once."

"More then once?"

"Hai."

"What were the other times?" Shin asked, looking up at his assistant.

"I'll explain it when I think it is time, but for right now, you need to get some sleep," Kibito instructed as he kissed Shin's forehead. "And you are going to stay here until I get better to at least transport the three of us to Kaioshin-Kai. We have some catching up to do and the shaman won't bother to come into the hut while you are here."

"Just you and me and that is all," The deity yawned, closing his eyes.

"Hai, Kaioshin-sama."

In the hours that came, the two fell asleep, ignoring the passing time.

****

Shin awoke several hours later to find himself tucked under a blanket on a mattress in a hut on a planet far away. At first, when he sat up sleepily, he thought he was in a dream and still on the battlefield of the distant planet. Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, he realized that it wasn't a dream as he was really in that hut where Kibito lay. But, the only part missing was Kibito himself.

"Kibito-kun?" The Kaioshin called out playfully, using the suffix the bodyguard hated so much. When no reply came after several minutes, worry started to set in as Shin threw off the blanket, moving to the edge of the mattress as she stood up quickly. He rushed to the doorway, flinging open the cloth that separated the inside of the hut from the rest of the world only to find nothing but the village that was now sheathed in darkness. Panic surfaced in the deity as he looked around frantically, his ebony eyes moving over the huts until his gaze rested upon the same bonfire that sat in the middle of the village. Children danced around the fire in the same fashion as they had before, the older villagers watching them in joy. Sitting on the outskirts of the circle of villagers sat Kibito, fully clothing like he was ready to go.

"You know you shouldn't scare me like that," Shin scolded his bodyguard as he walked up beside him. Kibito grunted his response to those words, not even bothering to look at his charge as he sat down next to him. "I had thought....."

".....that something had happened to me, I know," Kibito finished sourly, his eyes narrowing a bit. "I've told you before, you shouldn't worry about me."

"Y\I know. You should be doing the worry, right?"

"Hai."

"Well, for once Kibito, let someone worry about you," Shin told him, nudging his assistant's arm playfully with his cheek. Kibito glanced down at him, a smile coming onto his lips before it faded. "It will do you some good to have someone worry about you. Besides, if I don't have you to worry about, who am I to do so with?"

"Perhaps Akira. You weren't so quick to push him out."

"You don't let old grudges die, do you?"

"It wasn't your place to accept his help. There was no telling what he could have done to you. What if something _had_ happened to you? I wouldn't have been there to protect you."

"But you were, Kibito," Shin said, looking up at his bodyguard. "I don't know how, but you were." He then poked Kibito in the arm roughly. "And don't say otherwise, either. Besides, I think you were a little bit jealous."

"Nani?" Kibito inquired, eyeing his charge closely.

"You didn't like the thought of someone else helping me. I didn't know it was there until Akira said something." Shin sighed as he turned his head towards the bonfire. "I am always going to depend on you for certain things and that will never change. I guess me having Akira's help was something I really didn't think about until afterwards."

"I know, but I _do_ want you to rely on me always instead of someone else," Kibito whispered, lowering his gaze down to the ground.

"I will, Kibito, I will," Shin answered truthfully, putting his cheek onto Kibito's shoulder as he looked up at the sky. "What star do you think is our home?"

"So hard to tell from this place. I'd say it is that star on the right," The other said, pointing to a far away star with his other arm. Shin followed his bodyguard's arm and smile when he saw the shining blue one in the night sky.

"Or perhaps it is the one right about it."

"It could be the whole universe."

"Perhaps," Shin purred, closing his eyes again as he nestled next to Kibito. The two watched the sky until the day break, forever bounded by the sky above them.

****

****

Two Weeks Later

"I still can't believe you let him come here," Kibito hissed into Shin's ear as the two of them stood on a hill far away from their palace in the East. They had just returned from the planet only a moment ago, traveling together with a guest that they wished would not be there at that moment. Akira stood on a hill not too far away from the watchers behind him, his eyes moving slowly along the horizon of Kaioshin-Kai. He had gapped at the sight of the untouched wilderness of the planet, so used to the ruined battlefields and villages that were scattered across the plains. Here, on the Kaioshin's own planet, everything was left untouched except for the small land that was set aside for each Kaioshin's palace. Only the East's remained now, the other's ravaged by a single Majin's hand or by time herself.

"I can't believe how much of it hasn't changed since I last was here," Akira whispered, the wind moving through his hair as he turned around to face the last Kaioshin and his bodyguard.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shin demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as Akira rose up from the hill and floated over to where the two were standing. "You've got about another thirty seconds on this planet before your time is up. Use it well."

"I have used it well already," He informed him, lowering himself down onto the ground in front of the two. "I have see Kaioshin-Kai after so many years away from it. I was hoping that...."

"No," Shin said, raising a hand up to stop Akira from saying anything else. "No more time will be used to _anywhere_ else on the planet. I have put myself and Kaioshin-Kai in enough danger by allowing you to come back. Now, it is time for you to leave. Kibito can take you so long as you two don't do any harm to each other."

"I understand, but I can do that myself, thank you. I still have retained _some_ things from what I was taught," Akira said, bowing slightly. He straightened his back out just to smile at the small God before he fizzled out of view in a flash of color and brilliance. The two of them stood there, gawking at nothing for several moments before Kibito shoo his head to get rid of any images in his mind that he was thinking of.

"Now what do we do, sir?" Kibito, looking down at his charge with the same look that he had always carried on him.

"The same thing we have always done for the last year and that is to watch over the universe," Shin answered, taking a moment to look over the same place that Akira had been in before he looked up at Kibito. He held out his hand to the other, his head tilting to the side slightly as he gave him that knowing smile. "Come on. Let's go back to bed. I have a feeling there are some _unfinished_ things we have to go over."

"Hai, Kaioshin-sama," Kibito replied, smiling back at him as he took the deity's hand as the two started to walk back towards their palace. Back to the place where the universe would not be watching them.

****

The End


End file.
